Harry Riddle?
by Magic Freak
Summary: Harry betrayed by Dumbledore his hero...who are his real parents...who can he really trust.are his friends really his friends..sorry for real bad summary rated M for later content no beta so there is proberly a million and one spelling, punctuation and grammar mistake. Sorry in advance
1. Chapter 1

Harry wanted to know why he wasn't dead already, he had just been brought back to Malfoy Manor along with Dumbledore

by the one and only Lord Voldermort they had just entered the gates of Malfoy Manor. Harry thought that Voldermort would have killed him without delay. Wait this wasn't Malfoy Manor like Harry thought... this wasn't where Draco lived this had to be Voldermort's Manor. The doors swung open and standing there was Severus Snape he smiled at Voldermort " I see you finally got the old coot father" wait...did he just say father, he was Voldermort's son.

Harry didn't even know that Voldermort even had a son to begin with... "yes I can take my revenge for taking my son and killing him...I also have the famous Harry Potter he will be our way to make the coot talk" Voldermort had an iron grip on Harry's wrist and even though Harry new he was going to die soon, he wasn't scared." Sev take Dumbledore to the dungeons" Severus grabbed hold Dumbledore's unconscious body and started dragging up stairs with a levitation spell, Dumbledore's head was hitting every step but that didn't bother Sev he just smiled a most evil smile.

Soon they were out of sight and that left Voldermort and Harry in the entrance hall all alone and that kind of made Harry just that little bit nervous he thought he was going to be tortured instead, Voldermort gave Harry back his wand and Harry just thought oh no he wants to duel but Voldermort didn't speak he just motioned for Harry to put his wand in his pocket.

Harry was confused and his face must have showed that because Voldermort laughed his cruel laugh " all in good time Harry Potter, all in good time...first I need some of your hair" Voldermort released his hand from Harry's head and moved it up to Harry's head and put it in a bottle, Harry recognised the contents of the bottle it was polyjuice potion. What Harry now didn't understand why Voldermort wanted to turn into him? "Lucius! Fetch the traitor".

Minute's later Lucius Malfoy returned with someone that looked like a death eater he even had the dark mark Harry guessed this was why Voldermort had mentioned him as a traitor. Lucius took one look at Harry and just laughed "So Mr Potter the Dark Lord has finally got you"

Harry stayed silent he didn't want to give him any satisfaction he knew he was going to die tonight and he wanted to die with his head held high. Voldermort forced the strange man to drink the polyjuice potion and Harry was forced to change clothes to a silky green robe that was way to big and the polyjuice Harry wore Harry's clothes and Voldermort led them down to the Dungeons and took the fake Harry to Dumbledore's cell where Snape was shackling Dumbledore to the wall.

The real Harry and Lucius looked on the scene by the shadows, Harry didn't like to see what he thought he was going to see, he thought that Dumbledore was going to be tortured about what he knew and then killed for killing Voldermort's other son it would be Voldermort's ultimate revenge. "now Dumbledore what do you know and I want answers and if you don't talk I kill the boy who you care so much about... The golden boy blah blah blah whatever other name he is called these days...do you understand"

"Yes"

"Good... now what do you know"

"I won't tell you anything so you might as well do what you have been trying to do for fifteen years and kill the boy"

Harry was shocked did he just here what he heard or was he daydreaming... it seemed that Dumbledore was willing to let Voldermort kill him. It looked like both Voldermort and Snape had the same reaction " very well" Voldermort walked over to the fake Harry, pointed his wand at his forehead by now the fake Harry was begging Dumbledore but nothing of the sort Happened, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing Dumbledore the man Harry saw as a grandfather was going to just let him die it didn't matter that it wasn't really him because Dumbledore didn't know that the Harry sitting in front of him begging for his life wasn't the real Harry.

"One more chance Dumbledore" Voldermort sounded panicked his plan wasn't working there was no further reaction from Dumbledore " Avada Kedavra" the fake Harry went limb and Voldermort turned to Dumbledore smiling about to make a smart remark to him but that smile was wiped of his face because of the look on Dumbledore's face it wasn't sad or crying in fact it was the complete different Dumbledore was laughing. Harry didn't like this laugh it wasn't the laugh that he usually heard from Dumbledore, no this was an evil laugh "I just killed the lights only hope why are you laughing"

"You just killed your beloved son Harry Thomas Riddle"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry just stood there frozen had, he didn't know whether on not he had just heard what Dumbledore had said but by the look on Voldermort's face it really had happened. Dumbledore was still smiling but it wasn't the sweet grandfather smile Harry had always seen on the man it was just as evil as his laugh. Voldermort came to his senses " How is that boy" he pointed at the now dead 'Harry' lying dead on the floor " my son... you killed my son fifteen years ago right before my very eyes".

He practically spat the last words at Dumbledore and his eyes were so full of hatred while staring at the old man. "Ha you fell for the trick just as I planed... I put a spell on the real Potter boy that was dying a very old spell at that, to make him look like your son... I had Arthur Weasley take your son and killed the imposter in front of you therefore making you beloved that your son Harry was dead, I then gave the real Harry to the Potters disguised as there son and I told them I had cured then son of his illness they never new for one minute that they were raising your son and not there own"

Harry was beyond his shock now he was angry the man he loved as a grandfather had betrayed him, he was using Harry. To top it all off Mr Weasley knew what happened and looked him in the eyes as if nothing was wrong... he started to wonder if Ron was even his friend or someone they used to spy on him to make sure he stayed in line. By the look on Voldermort's face he was just as angry as Harry was, though Voldermort wasn't betrayed by the ones he thought he could trust, Harry did. The thing that shocked Harry the most was that Voldermort didn't lash out he started laughing this wiped the smile off Dumbledore's face.

"Tom I just told you that just minutes ago that you killed your son why the hell would you be happy about it?" Voldermort just pointed at the dead body in the room and it started to form back into the stranger who had been forced to take the polijuice potion "Dumbledore I would be laughing because I now have my son back, he is alive and I believe he will hate you until the day you die" Dumbledore looked confused Harry wasn't in the room as far as he could see and there would be no way that Harry would believe Voldermort when he told them so he stayed quite calm.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he ran into the room Lucius walked in soon after and that wiped the calm look on Dumbledore's face Harry had seen and heard everything, he was in trouble now, his plan had just fallen into small pieces one by one.

Magic sparked all around the room growing stronger and stronger and looked over to Voldermort thinking that the magic surge was coming from him but no, he was sharing a look of confusion with Lucius so it wasn't those two, there was only one other person in the room besides snape and he was standing in shock staring at Harry the Magic surge was coming from Harry, he was angry Voldermort and Snape ran over to Harry and embraced him with a Hug and soothing words to calm him down, slowly the magic in the room calmed down, soon all the magic in the room was back to normal.

Harry pushed out of the tight embrace he was stuck in he screamed at the top of his lungs, Dumbledore thought it was that loud had there been any glass in the room it would have shattered but before anyone could say anything to Harry he ran towards the door and out of the room.

Harry kept running until he came to the front gate at which he was brought here. He tried to open the gate, he shook it with anger when it wouldn't budge, he dint have his wand on him, Voldermort had it from when he kidnapped Harry and Dumbledore from Hogsmeade they were on the way to the Hogwarts express to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

When he thought of Ron he got angry, he would have had to known what happened, and had to be using Harry, Hermione on the other hand he was confused he knew she had started to have feelings for Ron does she know what happened and was using Harry to? or was she a true friend?, he would have to talk to her when he got back to Hogwarts if he ever got back to Hogwarts that is... he wondered about Neville and Luna he knew they hated Ron, would his friends still like him even though he was Voldermort son or would they turn there back on him.

He stood there holding the gate for what seemed like hours just thinking, when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see who was there and sure enough it was snape... Was that his name or was it riddle and behind him was Voldermort. The words Voldermort said to break the silence shocked Harry a bit "Dumbledore escaped" it was just then that Harry realised that both Severus... Harry decided to call him that and Voldermort were worn out "how did he manage that?" he chocked out Voldermort smiled "he used your leaving to his advantage" Harry felt a bit guilty that he had played a part in this.

"Dad?" Voldermort was shocked that Harry had said that he only just found out the truth about his parentage about an hour ago " yes son" he like the idea of calling Harry his son it felt right " what do I call Snape...is that his name?" Severus laughed he answered in his fathers place "call me Severus or Sev, my last name isn't Snape though as you know learned its Riddle... I use Snape so I can spy on Dumbledore and that club they call the order of the phoenix Dumbledore thinks that im on his side but there is not way I would betray father.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts" Voldermort and Sev stood there in shock it seemed to be the night for that " absolutely not" they both said together " It too dangerous no that you know your my son Dumbledore will do everything to make you betray me" Harry thought for awhile he knew his father was right but he really wanted to back to Hogwarts, back to see if he had any friends at all so he argued his case " but Sev will be there to protect me and I can handle myself and I really want to find out my true friends are please" he looked at his fathers face. "Fine you can go back to Hogwarts after the holidays with your brother and sister. "Okay cool... WAIT WHAT I have a sister too?" Voldermort and Sev laughed at his reaction "yeah forgot about that... Come on we will take you too her and oh she has a hidden identity to"

Okay that sparked his interest who could his sister be, he had no clue on who she could be. " okay then who is she?" they were walking up a flight of steps onto a long corridor, Sev laughed " you know her a Pansy Parkson" okay that wasn't what he was expecting so Pansy wasn't a Parkson she was a Riddle wow this whole having a family thing was weird but it felt good, to know that your family wasn't dead and the only members alive were muggles who hated magic... that got him thinking about Sirius and Remus would they still love Harry even though he wasn't a Potter but a Riddle.

They arrived at a door and it was labelled 'Pansy's room if ya wanna come in knock and ask first' this made Harry laugh, Sev and his father were happy to see him laugh and not upset, Sev knocked on the door, Harry then heard Pansy's voice chime "come in". Sev opened the door and all three entered. Pansy turned to see who had entered her room, Sev and Voldermort were standing in front of Pansy's view of Harry she ran up to them "father your back... oh its so good to see you I missed you so much" she then hugged Voldermort, while was hugging her father she spotted harry and scowled her famous Pansy scowl. Harry had a theory that Pansy and Draco had scowling competitions they did it so much.

" Potter what the hell are you doing in my room" she then looked at her father " why is he in my room and not dead in the dungeons" Voldermort and Sev laughed at her reaction to Harry but Harry found nothing about that funny and was getting nervous under Pansy's glare. Voldermort gestured for her to sit down she followed his orders "Pansy you remember your twin brother?" wow that was news to Harry him and Pansy were twins? But then he thought about it they were the same age and shared the same birthday of course when they found this out two years ago neither were happy to be sharing birthdays but now it all seemed to fit into place.

Pansy seemed shocked at the mention of her 'dead' brother, Harry assumed before now it was a subject that Voldermort would rather not like to discuss but she nodded anyway and went over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Well as you know Dumbledore killed him, this afternoon I kidnapped Potter and Dumbledore it was after I tricked Dumbledore to thinking Potter was dead that he told me that he never killed him but that Potter was indeed my Harry that I believed to be dead... he told me his whole plan, that was when Potter walked in and he realised he wasn't dead and he had heard everything the old man had confessed"

There was a very long pause Voldermort was waiting for Pansy to take in the information she then looked at them shocked she just realised what her father had explained " Pansy Harry is your twin brother" Voldermort and Sev walked over to Pansy to hug her, it was then that Harry realised she had tears running down her face, she than got up from where she sat ran over to Harry and hugged him, shocked at first Harry didn't know what to do but then he relaxed and hugged her back they stood there hugging for a while then Voldermort and Sev joined in on the hug.

They broke apart but Pansy's eyes never left Harry's they both smiled at each other " welcome home little brother" she laughed, Harry looked at her confused " I thought we were twins" he laughed he knew what she was going to reply " yeah we are but I was born a whole second before you" they all laughed at this and for once Harry felt at home.

Pansy was looking at Harry again with a confused look on her face now "father why does he look like a Potter?" Harry had forgotten that she was the only one that wasn't present at Dumbledore's confession. "Dumbledore put a spell on him... Sev can you break it with your master potion skills" Sev smiled at his father " I will try" he then turned to Harry " don't worry Harry I will have you looking like one of us in no time" Pansy was happy at her big brothers positive attitude " is Harry staying for the Holidays" Voldermort turned to Harry and handed him his wand, Harry smiled at his new family " I sure am... no way in hell am I going back to Hogwarts now, when I just got a family, I shall return to Hogwarts with you after the holidays " Pansy was still smiling she looked like was going to hug Harry to death before then " great, because we have a lot of catching up to do"

please review


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Harry found out about his not so dead family, he and Pansy had spent most of their time in either Harry's or Pansy's room. Voldermort let Harry pick out his own room from the many rooms from the manor which wasn't Voldermort's manor they just made it so, it recently belonged to an old wizarding family that died out years ago then Sev brought it and it became 'snape manor' to anyone who didn't know his true identity. Harry ended up picking the room right across from Pansy, he hadn't got around to decorating it yet he wasn't quite sure what to with it. One thing above all was bothering him; he decided to consult Pansy with his problem as they had become close during the week that Harry had been there.

Harry looked at his watch it told him it was eight o'clock and that ment Pansy would be awake so he got up and walk to the bathroom that had magically appeared when he chose the room, he hoped in the shower, he decided he would have a cold one to wake him up, his mind had been keeping him up and he didn't have much sleep, he got dressed into a black shirt and a pair of jeans and didn't even bother with his shoes as he wasn't planning on going anywhere outside just yet, he walked to Pansy's door and knocked on the door, Pansy opened it and smiled.

" well, it's a surprise to see you up so early, when you can sleep in" Harry heard the sarcastic side of the comment and smiled back at her " we need to talk" at first Pansy thought it was a joke but then saw the serious look on his face and that wiped the snide comment she was going to reply right out off her mind, she gestured for him to come in and he walked over to her bed and sat at the end of the it, she sat on the other picking up one of the silky pillows and hugging it " what's up Harry" she said it with such a serious tone that Harry was snide remark but decided it was best not to. "who is our mother?" she gasped she wasn't expecting that, well she knew it would come up sooner or later but she though he would go to their father rather than her.

" err- well I don't really know, father only told me that she was a pureblood witch and that she died before we were born, according to Sev it was a miracle that we survived but father said it wasn't a miracle it was Sev's master potion skills that kept us alive long enough to get us out, dad says im a spitting image of her except the eyes, I have his eyes, I have seen pictures...wait I think I have one" she got up off from the bed and walked over to her desk and went through a draw and came back with what Harry thought was a piece of paper, he was wrong it was a photo she sat next to him on the bed now and handed him the photo. In the photo was a girl who looked exactly like Pansy to the dot but the eyes, Pansy had chocolate brown eyes, his mother has brilliant blue eyes, almost like a sapphire, Harry thought she was beautiful he only wished he could have met her.

He handed the photo back to Pansy she shocked Harry with the sudden movement but realised what she was doing, she gave him a big hug it was then he realised she was crying and he hugged her closer to him, before he knew it he started to cry silently too, they sat there crying for a bit when they both stopped they broke apart and sat in silence for a while.

Pansy got up and put the photo away and then took her spot back on the other side if the bed. Harry was the one to break the silence. " I want to be resorted into the house I belong" Pansy laughed at this silly little brother she thought " but Harry you were sorted into Gryffindor that's where you belong" Harry forgot that he was the only one that knew about the conversation between the sorting hat and himself that happened in his first year " Pansy I was supposed to be in Slytherin but after hearing about the one who killed my so called parents was in that house I didn't want to be in that house and I talked the hat out of it placing me in Slytherin and Gryffindor was the second best choice" he started laughing because Pansy just sat their staring at him, she couldn't believe that that Harry was able to talk the sorting hat out of sorting him into a house the hat was set on sorting him into.

"well I guess you will have to talk to the old coot about that" she said sternly she hated the old man for what she had done to her family, she, Sev and Voldermort had found out what the muggles treated Harry when he was in their care and were seeking away to destroy him but no one wanted the pleasure more than Harry. "Urgh that's going to be fun...not... Hey please don't tell Sev or father about this I want it to be a secret and a surprise when they find out im in Slytherin"

He laughed and Pansy soon joined in the laughter when a owl flew into the window and sat right in front of Pansy she untied the letter from the owl and it hooted, Harry had seen the owl before he just couldn't remember who it belonged to. Pansy was reading the letter and smile formed on her face and as she read on Harry watched it get bigger and bigger. "who is from" Harry was really curious and he was going to find out no matter what.

"Draco" Harry know remembered he saw the bird give Draco a howler one in the middle of the seventh floor corridor, lucky for Draco no one but Harry was there to witness it, Harry hadn't told anyone because he witnessed the ridicule Ron went through after he got one in their second year after they flew the car to Hogwarts and thought that no one deserved that not even if it was Draco freaking Malfoy. "urgh, you are not really going out with him are you... and please don't tell me you're Marrying him either" Pansy broke out into a fit of laughter Harry just sat there and glared at her until she stopped" ha no way... Draco is so not my type his like my brother and even if he were it would never work out"

She started laughing again Harry was confused why wouldn't it work out if Malfoy was Pansy's type " why" he asked her " because Draco Malfoy is gay" she said through a fit of giggles and Harry just sat there dumbstruck Draco Malfoy was gay wow, why didn't he never notice that " what he want anyway" his thoughts were interrupted by his curiosity " oh just telling me about his holiday travelling the world, asking what's it like to find out that your my brother and if your even more annoying with all your question which your not by the way I think your awesome he asked me how I have been and if I will see him on the train or if we will make a grand entrance like in our second year and crash into the whomping willow by flying car"

That sounded so like Malfoy thought Harry "slimy git" Pansy wasn't smiling anymore " he isn't a slimy git Harry, he only is to you because your Gryffindor and well Slytherin and Gryffindor are natural enemies but he'll be his normal self when you get re-sorted of Slytherin"

Pansy and Harry decided to grace Sev and their father with their presents at breakfast rather then getting a house elf to bring breakfast to them. When they came down the stairs and into the dinning room they started laughing, Harry and Pansy looked at each other in confusion then looked back to face their father and brother and noticed that they now had tears streaming out their eyes because they were laughing a bit to much, annoyed that they didn't know what was going on Harry and Pansy just glared at them that made them stop laughing sooner than they would have. " pray tell us what is so funny father" Pansy was still glaring at her father, where as Harry had stopped glaring as soon as they stopped laughing.

"oh that a week ago, you two hated each other and if you found out that you would be living together one of you would have killed the other and now you know the truth and your like the brother and sister that you were always ment to be" it was to much for Voldermort he just started laughing again Sev joined in, now that they could see what was so funny they joined in to.

They suddenly stopped laughing when the food came onto the table and they started eating Voldermort wanted to bring something up with Harry but wasn't sure how to, he soon decided that straight forward would have to be the best way. "Harry" it was said in such a calm voice that if Harry hadn't seen his fathers lips move he would have thought that it was him at all. "Yes father" he said back to him in the same calm tone " I want to start training you before you back to Hogwarts so you will be ready for anything these training sessions will be continued with you and your trusted friends in the chamber of secrets and while we do these training sessions I want to know everything that the old coot is doing understood and Pansy you have to do this too or else both of you will not be returning to Hogwarts"

Harry and Pansy looked at each other Voldermort expected them to say no way in hell would they do this but they really wanted to they had discussed whether or not Voldermort would demand this a few days ago they even made a bet because Pansy believed that he wouldn't Harry was right. "ha Pansy you owe me ten gallons" he laughed " yes I know here" she handed him a handful of gallons out of her pocket and Harry slowly counted Ten and smiled up at her " Thank you" Pansy looked at him with discussed but failed at it " shut up" Sev was staring at the two twins and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

" What on earth is going on Harry" Harry placed the gallons he just received from his sister into his pocket " oh me and Pansy made a bet whether or not father would demand this Pansy didn't think so... therefore I one" Voldermort started laughing " I take that as a yes, you will do it then" the twins nodded " there is just one problem I want someone to teach you how to get your animagus form, me and Sev cant do that, I can posses things but that's different" they all sat there in silence when it hit him Harry knew someone who could teach them who to be an animagus, he had after all taught himself along with his best friends.

Harry had a smile on his face his father, Sev and Pansy all knew he had an idea " I know someone who can teach us but he properly wont come unless his friend come to help, he doesn't really do anything without him and Sev you are so not going to like who it is but I know for a fact he can teach us he along with three other of his school friends taught themselves to be an animagus to accompany their best friend once a month, he is a werewolf see"

Sev now knew who he was talking about and Harry was right he didn't like it not on bit but what choice did he have Harry loved him as an uncle and he was Harry's brother they would have to learn to get along. Still Voldermort and Pansy were confused they didn't know who it was " who" they both asked together Harry smiled " Sirius Black of course and his mate the werewolf Remus Lupin" Pansy remembered Remus from their third year despite that the Slytherin hated him in secret they had discussed how he was the best defence teacher they had ever had.

Voldermort knew what these men were the only true family Harry had for years until he found out the truth and he wanted to thank them for it and invite them to be apart of their family for Harry's sake. Harry was worried that they wouldn't love him anymore because he was Voldermort's son, so Voldermort had giving permission to Harry to write to the two of them about everything that had happened he was pleased when he got the note back to him saying that they were with Harry not matter what and they would help bring his revenge on the old man because he had hurt their Harry even if though he was not a Potter after all.

" very well go write to your godfather and his mate Harry" Harry was confused he thought that now he was a Riddle that he wouldn't have Sirius as a godfather anymore his father must have seen the confusion there and said " when he arrives I will ask if its okay if he can still be your godfather along with Remus as well, I know who much they mean to you" Harry got up from where he sat and ran over to his father at the other end of the table and hugged his father " thank you" he whispered into his fathers ear and ran to his room to start the letter and Remus.

_Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

_Im Happy that you have accepted the fact that im Voldermort's son rather than turn me away in hatred as I know when I go to Hogwarts it will happen, I hope you guys are well, Voldermort is going to start training me and Pansy before we go back to Hogwarts and the training sessions are going to continue and Hogwarts in the Chamber of secrets, only because of the obvious reason that because the chamber isn't quite in Hogwarts and no one knows where it is it doesn't have the same protective charms as Hogwarts so Father can apperate and disparate in and out a few friend will join the sessions once I know if I can trust them or not and well Voldermort wants us to learn or animagus form and he and Sev don't know this they only know how to posses animals which isn't the same and we were wondering if you will be our teachers and come live with us and if you choose to Father has something he wishes to discuss with you_

_Lots of love_

_Harry _

He finished the letter and gave it to Hedwig who had arrived at the manor the day after he had, he knew she was the smartest, loyal bird there is " give this to Siri and Remy please" she thrilled and nibbled his ear and took of into the morning horizon, Harry now looked at his watch, it was now ten o'clock he looked back out the window to see a owl flying toward his window he had never seen this owl before it landed on his desk at which Harry sat at and held out its leg Harry took the letter that was on its leg, put his hand out for the bird it jumped onto his arm and Harry took it over to Hedwig's cage and place it in it, he left the cage door open and smiled as it took some water and food, he than went back to his letter at his desk and realised the writing on the envelope it was Hermione, he hadn't spoken to her since he was last at Hogwarts and wondered if Dumbledore told her about him. He opened the letter bracing him for the worst he started to read

_Harry,_

_I have recently received a letter from Ron telling me that your not really a Potter and that your Voldermort's son, I also received the same thing from Dumbledore so I believe that you are his son, in the letter from both Ron and Dumbledore they told me to stay away from you that you were a monster and would kill me once first set eyes on me and I must say that this is complete stupidity, Harry your like a brother to me so I will stand by you no matter what, I sent a letter back to both of them and told them to bugger off, I only wish that I found out this news by you Harry, I have told you a million times Harry im with you to the end, I contacted the Weasley twins and they said they are siding with you because you believed in them when none of their family did, Luna and Neville also believe that you are still Harry and are with you to the end and we have all decided that we will come and spend the last week with you and your family._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_P.s we shall be there tomorrow _

Harry re read the letter for what felt like his third time he had his friends still well most of them so far he took the letter and ran down to his father who was still in the dinning room with Pansy and Sev though there was no longer food they were talking about training he shoved the letter in Voldermort's face, he had a grin on his face Voldermort took the letter from Harry and began reading it, then Voldermort started to smile, he was happy that some of his friends were true right to the very end he past the letter to Sev who read it then past it to Pansy by the end of it all they were all smiling. " You go Harry" said Pansy laughing she was glad that Granger had stuck with Harry she always knew that she was loyal to Harry and was glad that she wasn't proved wrong.

They had started they training right after Harry had received the letter from Hermione they spent like four hours on defensive magic, curses and charms they only did four hours at these because Pansy and Harry mastered each spell they were learning after five minutes they then spent another four hours in Sev's potion lab and Harry found he didn't really suck at potions it was, 'snape' sneering tone and always waiting to muck up which made him nervous which made him ruin the potion but when now that Sev didn't hate Harry, he didn't wait for Harry to ruin the potion and then laugh at his face, Harry was really quite good at potions they had skipped lurch because of training and so they had a early dinner because they were hungry they sat their discussing the training they did that day, Voldermort announced that they would be tested on non verbal and wand less magic tomorrow so people couldn't trace the spell back to them. It was while they were finishing eating and getting ready to test them on the spells and potions they had learnt today that Hedwig came back and Harry was surprised that she had gotten back so fast, everyone stopped moving, Harry took the letter from Hedwig and opened it and started reading immediately .

_Dearest Harry,_

_Of course we will come and teach you and pansy to be an animagus, we would have done it anyway, we are curious on what your father wants to discuss with us and yes we will live with you and your family it would be our pleasure, we will also teach any friends that you deem worthy, we will be there as soon as we sense you have this letter (we put a charm on it)_

_Love you pup_

_Padfoot and Moony_

Harry smile " they will be here any second now" and then there was a 'crack' and there was sirius and Remus all ready laughing at Voldermort, Sev and Pansy's reaction on how fast they got back everyone joined in " Padfoot, Moony I have good news, Hermione found out from Ron and Dumbledore that I was Voldermort's son and telling her to stay away from me because im dangerous and she told the bugger off and she contacted Neville, Luna and the Weasley twins they are all with me as well and will be here tomorrow"

He then got up and hugged his godfathers" that's great news, I always knew Hermione was the brightest which of her age" Pansy coughed " one of the brightest witches of her age" Remus corrected him self Voldermort stood up along with Sev and walked over to them Sev held out his hand " truce and may the past rivalry between us be forgotten" Sirius and Remus shook his and said " truce and the same time" they all laughed and it was Voldermort's turn " your on our side?"

Sirius and Remus smiled " yes, Harry is so we are" Voldermort smiled back " im sure Harry told you I wished to discuss something with you" everyone looked at Harry he smiled they all turned back to Voldermort " he sure did" and then Voldermort smile turned into a small laugh " I want you Sirius Black and you Remus Lupin to continue to be Harry's Godfathers I could not think anyone better that would look after Harry " we accept" they said together as soon as Voldermort finished talking " come on Harry, Pansy lets go start your animagus training" Pansy and Harry they were tired and wanted a rest from training " cant we start tomorrow" Sirius and Remus laughed " the sooner the better, so we start now"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Pansy followed their father, Sev, Sirius and Remus into the ball room that they now used as the training area and conjured up their own chairs, Voldermort had put a charm around the house so the ministry couldn't detect underage magic, not that they would be able to prove that Harry or Pansy did the underage magic because they had mastered wandless magic and therefore would not be imprinted into their wand as soon as they sat down it was business as it had been all day, the only thing that was different was the fact that they had different people teaching them and Harry and Pansy were really tired and wanted to go bed.

They had no such luck they sat there for six hours listening to Sirius and lupin talk about all the theory work, Harry looked around the room and noticed that he and Pansy were not he only once listening carefully Sev and his father were both listening, Harry nudged Pansy to look and she whispered to him. "Looks like we are not the only ones taking these lessons" she started to laugh quietly and Harry joined her, Harry started to hope that their teachers wouldn't notice but to their luck they did. "excuse me but Harry could you enlighten us to what is so funny" this stopped both Harry and Pansy from laughing they looked at each other and made a silent agreement to not repeat what was said, but the thing was everyone was looking at them and Sirius was waiting for the answer to his question, " err, im afraid I cant"

Everyone looked at him in shock like he had gone mad. " and why is that" smiled Sirius he had heard what Pansy had said and knew that if they said anything they would get a lecture from both Sev and their Voldermort. "Well, because it's between pansy and I and we would like to keep it that way... besides its much to complicated for the older minds and we wouldn't want to fry the brains of the family or else we wont have anyone to teach us" Sirius laughed and Harry realised that he had heard what Pansy had said all the others were looking insulted, Harry felt a tug at his brain, he put up a wall to block his thoughts " ok now who is trying to read my thoughts" everyone looked at him weirdly except Voldermort he was smiling

"Damn I wanted to know was so funny... By the way how did you learn how to defend away from mental attacks?" Harry smiled at this he like shocking people " All the triwizard champions learnt it last year as fun, we taught each other I always found it easy though because I had already learnt how to block out the imperious curse, oh and im so glad you decided to kill peter that night instead of Cedric he is a good friend" Voldermort laughed he remembered the night that he return back into his human form he saw Cedric standing their protecting Harry and saw himself in Cedric and couldn't bare to kill him he decided to kill his annoying follower. "That's quite okay Harry, but is he faithful" Harry laughed now that he thought about it he knew that Cedric was faithful to him

" yes he is, when we were studying for the second task he told me he hated Dumbledore because apparently its his fault his sister is dead and that he shouldn't have let me compete in the tournament that compared to the people competing I was behind on training they were three years older, three years more experienced than me even after all that I had done in my first three years" Voldermort sat there in shock, so did everyone else in the room," why don't you write to him Harry?" Harry smiled as he thought about telling Cedric the news that he was Voldermort's son and he was turning on Dumbledore and freeing the strings and no longer being his little puppet " yeah I will do that tomorrow morning, right now im going to bed and there is nothing you can do about it" Harry got up and started to walk away and Pansy followed she stuck her tongue and the adults and they left the room and ran upstairs before the others could catch up they said goodnight and went to bed... To have the sleep they had been wanting all night

Harry woke by being shaken and by a female speaking his voice that wasn't Pansy's but it was very familiar, he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses and placed them on his head. Harry's one wish at the moment was that once he had his true form he wouldn't need them anymore. He now saw who had woken him, it was much to his delight it was Hermione he sat up at once and wrapped her in his arms they were both laughing with delight, they pulled apart when Luna and Neville walked in holding hands they were followed by Pansy the twins stayed in the doorway laughing at Harry.

Harry gave Neville a whets going on here and he gave Harry and huge smile "I am mad for her" he squealed and Harry smiled back" congrats man" they all started to laugh again because they were pleased to see each other once again. Hermione was staring at Harry and Harry was kind of thinking that he has something on his face " why the hell are you staring at me Hermione its freaking me out, do I have something on my face" he reached a hand up to his face trying to feel something that might have been there but he couldn't feel anything.

Hermione just laughed at him but when he glared at her she stopped "no Harry there is something I wish to tell you" she whispered the last part; it was Harry's turn to stare at her Hermione Granger never got nervous. "Well what is this something Mione" she started to blush and that was starting to think something was really wrong "meandcedricaregoingoutaswell" she mumbled the whole thing " sorry but I didn't get a word of that im sure the others didn't either" her face was now as red as a tomato " me and Cedric are going out as well" Harry heard Pansy giggle and that was something that Pansy never did.

"What time is it" he asked because he started having the feeling that it was a little later than he thought it was. Pansy was the one to answer his question " well sleepy head it is eleven o'clock, I have been awake since six these guys have been here since seven them and Cedric have caught up on all the animagus training, they are about to start the others now but father sent them to wake you up first but Cedric stayed behind, he was discussing something with Sirius. That made Harry confused why was Cedric here, he hadn't contacted him yet. "Wait Cedric is here already?" everyone laughed at him in this comment and he was particularly surprised when Luna was the one to answer.

"Pansy and Hermione contacted him not long after we arrived and he apperated here not seconds after their conversation at the fireplace" now that made sense to him he then ordered everyone out of his room so he could get changed, he put on a simple t-shirt and jeans assemble and walked down stairs in the dinning room were his father was having a cup of tea and reading the daily prophet he looked up at him as he walked he had a grim looking face, Harry wondered why

"Whats wrong father" Voldermort passed him the daily prophet and Harry read the headline: HARRY POTTER, NOT WHAT HE SEEMS. IS HE ANOTHER DARK LORD IN THE MAKING? Harry laughed at this " whats wrong with that its basically true is it not" that made his father smile just a bit " that's not it my son, its that Dumbledore blabbed and now you will be treated different at Hogwarts" Harry knew he wasn't planning on telling his father this but he thought now was a better time than any even though he wanted it to be a surprise " it doesn't matter anyway, when I go back to Hogwarts im going to be treated differently, as back in my first year I convinced the sorting hat not to place me in Slytherin but Gryffindor, and I was going to ask Dumbledore if I could be re-sorted and if they wish the others as well" Voldermort spat out his tea all over the table than stood up and hugged his son " dad?"

"yeah Harry" Harry looked up at his father and smiled " where are the others" Voldermort laughed " training and no you cannot go, you will distract them they are simply doing what you and Pansy did yesterday" Harry's smiled vanished " is Pansy there" Voldermort laughed once again " yes" this made Harry pull away from his Father's embrace and cross his arms " are you pouting Harry" Voldermort had tears coming out of his wyes he was laughing that bad " no, I don't pout and why does Pansy get to watch and not me" Voldermort was wiping away the tears and stopped laughing and smiled at Harry " Sev has a surprise for you"

Harry was surprised at that, he thought that maybe Sev had finished a potion that will reveal what he really looked like but pushed that thought the thought out as soon as it came it wasn't possible he couldn't have found the answer that quick, but he still hoped he was about to go back to Hogwarts because the thanksgiving Holidays were almost over and he really wanted to go back in his true form.

Voldermort lead Harry upstairs and that surprised Harry because he thought he would be going down to the potions lab as that's where his brother lived most of the time, Harry was being lead to his brothers room or so he thought, Voldermort knocked on a black door and he heard Sev's voice "come in" they both entered Harry following behind his father. Sev was sitting at a table in the far corner and that was the only thing in here this was when Harry realised this wasn't his brothers chambers but just a spare room. Sev got up and handed Harry a vile.

"drink up little brother" he sneered, Harry knew why he could smell the potion it didn't smell pretty which tipped Harry off that is was going to taste as bad as it smelt he elbowed him with his free arm and downed the potion in one go, he shuddered it did taste as bad as it smelt and Sev started to laugh but stopped pretty much as soon as he started because it was working Harry was changing.

He grew taller, he got muscles, his hair grew darker and neater, his eyes changed into a brilliant blue sapphires and he noticed to his delight that he didn't need his glasses anymore and his face became more angular, his cheekbones more distinct after all the changes he looked exactly like his father except the eyes he had his mothers eyes Sev and his father had tears and they were smiling they were glad that Harry had his true looks, Voldermort was proud about the fact that he looked like him it mad him glad he chose not to have the snake look when he got his body back.

Sev casted a spell for a full body mirror to appear so Harry could see his new look, Harry stepped in front of it and stood there in shock but then he spoke all of a sudden making his father and Sev jump a little " well its quite clear that me and Pansy are not identical twins" they all laughed together then decided to show everyone his knew look and let Harry say hi to Cedric as he still hadn't seen him yet. Little did Harry know that wasn't the only surprise he would be getting today.

Harry, Sev and his father walked into the room everyone was training, they all turned around when they entered, they all knew about Sev's surprise so they knew that they person they didn't recognise was Harry and Harry spotted Cedric and said Hi and looked at everyone's faces even though they knew it was Harry they couldn't get over how much his new look suited him much better than the old one they all came over and hugged Harry one by one.

Even Sirius and Remus were happy with Harrys knew look Fred was standing next to George "hey George how do you like the new Harry that is standing before us?" "Fred I like this one much better, he doesn't look like a scrawny little git anymore. They started to laugh at that truth. That was when Harry noticed someone standing in the shadows, they stepped out and it was Draco Malfoy he looked at Harry up and down " bloody hell, Harry your gorgeous" he blushed that was something he didn't want to hear from Malfoy and he wasn't proud of the fact he was blushing so he ran out of the room hoping no one would notice. Oh but they did everyone did including Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

- Parseltongue -

'Thoughts'

Harry ran all the way to his room, and slammed the door shut he hoped no one would follow him. He walked over to the far side of the room and sunk to the floor and put his head in his lap. Much to his dismay someone knocked on the door "come in" he heard someone walk in and sit on the bed, he didn't even look up he just stayed the way he was while waiting for the person to leave but he was waiting in vain the person didn't move to go away but moved to come closer and that panicked Harry he looked up and was shocked to see that is was none other than Malfoy.

" What do you want Malfoy" Draco winced at the use of the surname " ouch, and I thought we were on a first name basis now Harry as I can no longer call you Potter, so call me Draco" that made Harry angry who they hell did Draco think he was ordering him about.

" Whatever, so what the hell do you want Draco" he put the emphasis on the Draco part and that made Draco smile a wicked smile, Harry thought he looked quite beautiful when he smile, wait no He shouldn't be thinking about Draco like that he wasn't gay and to top it all off it was Draco Freaking Malfoy he blushed at the thought of Draco hearing what he had just said in his mind and that made Draco laugh " your so cute when your nervous, do I make you nervous Harry?" this made him blush even more red than he already was. "What …..no why in the world would you think that, now what the hell do you want? are you going to answer my question or continue to ignore it?"

" I believe that was two questions Harry" he smiled " but I will answer you question as to what I want, you see I want you have for a while but now even more that your so, good looking and what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets" this made Harry chock what the hell Malfoy was freaking him out " well then this Malfoy will be he first to fail because im not gay" Malfoy kissed Harry's forehead and stood up " keep telling yourself that Harry, I know you want me as much as I want you" he walked to the door and was about to shut it behind him when Harry shouted " IM NOT GAY... DRACO" he only heard Draco laugh before he shut the door.

Harry stayed in his room all day, he was practicing on how to become an animagus he wanted to be the first one to shift into his animagus form, he thought about what animagus form he would take. He always thought he was going to take the form as a stag like James but now that he wasn't James's son he wasn't so sure. He looked out the window and saw that his Father was heading inside, Harry knew that he was checking on Nagini, he did that a lot know because she had fallen pregnant and had just given birth to her babies. Harry decided that he better make his way to the Dinning room or else his father would kill him for missing another meal.

So Harry walked downstairs to the dinning room to find his father already sitting there eating he sat next to his father and joined him at eating what was on the table, Harry hadn't realized that he was that Hungry but he guessed that's what you get when you skipped two meals in one day. Harry looked next to him to find his father staring at him and he guessed that it was because of his new look but asked anyway. "father, please tell me why you are staring at me its freaking me out" Harry glared at his father as he started laughing it had become a habit for this to happen by now. "Draco and his father will be joining us for dinner" Harry just stared, he had hoped that Draco had went home long ago.

Just then all his friends had walked in, and was pleased when it was Sirius who sat next to him and not Draco and Naturally Remus sat next to Sirius, much to Harry's dismay it was Draco who sat in front of him, Lucius on one side and Hermione and Cedric on the other. Neville, Luna, Fred and George sat on the other side of Voldermort. Harry looked up from his plate and saw Draco looking at him ' great he is going to sit there and stare at me now' everyone was eating now, "so Harry I bet you're excited about Draco being here huh?" Harry looked up to meet Lucius Malofy's eyes to see him smiling " yeah im totally excited, if your into the whole im a git thing" he replied sarcastically Hermione giggled but soon stopped, the reason why would because Cedric whispered something in her ear, and she kissed his cheek, that confirmed that Harry really didn't want to know what he had said.

Everyone was on Draco's side they were working on a way to get the two together. Only because they saw the reaction that Draco had gotten out of Harry and was successful to still be able to get that reaction from him, they just didn't know how to do it yet. " don't worry Harry we all know that your very excited to see me here, we all saw your reaction this morning" Harry scowled " Draco that was a once off thing, you caught me off guard" Sirius was at breaking point Harry could see him shaking with laughter from the corner of his eyes.

" Harry, we all also know that, what you just said was a pile of bullshit, the sooner you the admit that the better" Draco then winked at Harry " IM NOT GAY DRACO" he semi shouted Lucius who was holding his ribs with laughter joined in on his sons mockery " ahhh Harry denying this a bit to much don't you think" Harry who had enough said " your wrong" and Harry shoved food in his mouth because he was scared that if he didn't start eating it soon it would go cold, and he didn't like that idea very much.

Everyone had just finished there dessert they had treacle tart, which of course was Harry's favourite. "Dad?" Voldermort stopped his conversation with Hermione and turned to Harry. " yes Harry" Harry smiled at his father " um I was wondering if I would have the pleasure of having one of Nagini's snakelings, and taking them with me to Hogwarts tomorrow" Voldermort frowned for a bit, he had forgotten that Pansy had told him that Harry could speak Parseltongue, he knew that Harry would look after the snakeling well. - Very well, you may have one on the condition that they bond with you -. Harry smiled at his father - thanks - Harry jumped up from the table, leaving behind a very confused group of people Harry laughed of course they had only heard the first half of the conversation.

Harry made his way through the garden to Nagini's hiding spot, he saw his father go in and out of this place that he knew exactly how to get there. He arrived at a bush that made a small archway, and underneath Harry could see Nagini and her protective curl around them, she was staring at Harry, well I guess if you could call it staring its not like she could blink. - I thought snakes left there babies when the hatch - Harry smiled at her - ahhh you speak it like your father, well he threatened me to stay with them until they were capable to look after themselves - Harry nodded - I was wondering if i could lift the burden from you, by taking it and raising it like father did you - Nagini hissed Harry supposed it was laughter because it was the usual his she gave, that got Harry thinking ' can snakes even laugh ' - only if you bond with one, young speaker - Harry laughed - that's what father said... How do you bond with one - Nagini curled tighter around her young - call them by saying come to your bond mate and friend and whichever one comes to you will speak its name and it shall be done, if none come then your not their bond mate- Harry gulped in air, what if he didn't bond with any.

Harry then decided that it was worth a try - come to your bond mate and friend - Harry stood there nervously, he crossed his finger that one would come. Harry saw the little snakeling come from underneath it mother and slither over to Harry, it was long but not to long, skinny but that was to be expected it was a baby after all. It slither up Harry's leg to his shoulders and wrapped around is shoulders Harry could see that it was a emerald green colour and it had silver eyes - hello Harry Riddle my name is Athena you are my bond mate and friend - Harry smiled - nice to meet you Athena - Harry was walking back to his room to pack after all it was back to Hogwarts tomorrow and that was when the fun was going to start.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Harry finished packing, then put a pile of blankets on the floor and put a heating charm on them so they would keep Athena warm - don't wont worry it isn't permanent once we are at Hogwarts I will get you something nicer - He put his pyjama pants on but decided to keep his shirt of because it was hot. - Don't worry Harry these are just perfect - Harry smiled at her and heard her just hiss he then thought for a moment that it was another snake laughing he would have to ask his father if they could laugh.

Harry woke up and groaned and he really wasn't looking forward to be going back to Hogwarts, he wanted to stay here, but then he realised that he would have more have a chance to stay clear of Draco but then scratched that thought if he was going to be resorted into Slytherin then he would in fact being seeing more of Draco and that made him mentally head but a wall in frustration.

He got dressed into black jeans and a black top, he couldn't wait to give away the surprise to his peers that he was in Slytherin; he chuckled to himself as he imagined their faces as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

He looked at the time, crap he had to get to Hogwarts early to get re-sorted before the feast so he was appearating with Sev and that ment they were supposed to have left an hour ago but he knew that his brother would just be getting up now as well because he would have spent the whole night in the lab pouring over whatever potion he was working on at the particular time.

He made his way down stairs to see Sev running into the dinning room as well they both grabbed a piece of toast hugged their dad, Harry then grabbed Sev's arm and they apperated to Hogsmeade and ate their toast on the way to the castle, they arrived at the gate and to Harry's surprise Dumbledore met them there.

Dumbledore gave them his grandfatherly smile, Harry used to think that it ment he actually cared for the people he gave it to but now he knew the truth and that it was all a lie and a cover up.

Of course Dumbledork didn't recognise Harry at first. " and who are you my boy" Harry gave him the wickedest smile he could muster " I happen to be Harry Thomas Riddle, and I have come here early to ask to be re- sorted into the house I was supposed to be sorted into in first year but I was silly and argued with it". Sev was laughing "so Riddle was supposed to be in what house exactly... Hufflepuff perhaps".

Harry knew that he was playing Snape not his brother because he knew that Sev knew about the Slytherin thing and that he was a great spy for his father and couldn't blow his cover. "hahha very funny not... for your information professor I was destined to be in Slytherin"

Sev faked scowled at Harry and he couldn't believe that Dumbledork fell for it but they made they way up to the castle. When they arrived at the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office he spoke the password 'sherbet lemon'.

Harry mentally chuckled he thought that after four years that he would have changed the password because surely the whole school knew it buy now and people would brake in, mainly a house called Slytherin.

They entered Dumbledore's office the thing that scared Harry the most was the fact that it hadn't changed a bit, if this was Harry's office he would have changed it around about five thousand times.

Dumbledore got straight to the business, he grabbed the sorting hat and placed the hat on Harry's head and it spoke to him, Harry knew that no one would hear until it place him in a house " ahhh Riddle, you know who you are now, I told you, you would do well in Slytherin but you thought you were a Potter and was the golden boy and argued with me until I gave up why should I resort you?"

Harry laughed the hat was having a temper tantrum, who would have thought a hat would do that " I was young and stupid then, im sorry please forgive me you were right I would like to be place were I belong now please"

The Hat then called "Slytherin" Harry smiled "thank you" he took the hat off and gave it to Dumbledore smiled at Sev and he gave him his new Slytherin uniform and walked to the private bathroom that was Dumbledore's to change his clothes to his uniform.

He zapped his clothes to his trunk that would lie in his Dormentry that he would see after he went to the feast. He walked out and saw Dumbledore he looked slightly annoyed at the fact that the hat had re-sorted him; I think he was hoping that he truly did belong in Gryffindor, yea right like that was going to happen.

He smile at Sev again and walked out the office down to the great hall where he saw that people where now entering, great he was just on time. He saw Pansy and smiled, she ran and hugged him and he hugged her back. she looked him up and down " oh brother, you look good in Slytherin... it was ment to be".

Harry laughed and walked with her and sat at the Slytherin table, he saw Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table and waved at them, that would be one thing he would miss hanging out with them in the common room, he then started making a plan to get them into the Slytherin common room to hang out without anyone knowing about it.

Harry saw people staring at him and smiled ' they are wondering who I am well they will soon find out' he knew this because Dumbledore made his way to the podium " attention every one, there is a knew person in Slytherin as you may have noticed and it happens to be Harry Thomas Riddle formally known as Harry James Potter.

Harry started laughing as he saw everyone's faces, because everyone gasped and their jaws looked like they could reach the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was making his way to the Slytherin common room, Pansy looked at him funny. Harry gave her a sideward glance, to ask her whats up. "How the hell do you know the way to the common room already" Harry laughed as he remember the polyjuice potion incident. "Uh well me and Ron snuck in during second year with polyjuice potion I was Goyle and he was Crabbe and we integrated Draco, because we believed he was the heir of Slytherin"

Pansy joined in the laughter and between gasps he heard " Draco the heir of Slytherin ha" she didn't stop laughing until they were into the Slytherin common room and ran into Draco. The weird thing was that he didn't ask what she was laughing at instead he smiled at Harry "guess what Harry, im your roommate" he winked at me. god he looked cute when he did that - wait no he isn't I don't think of him like that.

" oh great, sounds like so much fun" Draco laughed " don't worry Harry it will be, because we have the room all to our self's" ' oh my god no, no, no this cannot be happening'. "keep dreaming Draco it so is not happening" Draco chuckled and Pansy giggled and left " it will happen Harry and soon to, now come on I will show you where we are going to be ah... sleeping"

Draco showed Harry to the Dormentry to which they would be sharing. ' great not only am I confused about him, I have to share a room with him... god im miss the manor already and it hasn't even been a day yet' Draco entered a room, Harry followed.

Harry was pleased that the beds where on separate sides of the room. Harry saw Draco give a disappointed look at the room but Harry didn't care he walked over to his stuff and got Athena out of the cage and she wrapped around his neck and he smiled at her.

- Hello Athena how are you - he smiled - im okay, glad to be out of that cage though, do I have a new bed yet? - Harry saw Draco shiver he wasn't sure if it was because he was scared or because he liked Harry talking Parseltongue but either way Harry smiled ' maybe I do like Draco after all...no I cant im not gay... you could be gay just for him... no I couldn't be' Harry then realised that Athena was waiting for an answer - no sorry, haven't been shopping yet, don't worry I bought the blankets -

He grabbed the blankets and placed them on the floor next to his bed and put the heating spell on them again. he then put Hedwig's cage on his desk and let her out she flew out the window and smiled at his oldest friend. He then put his trunk at the end of the bed and watched Athena go to sleep on her blankets.

He looked over at Draco to find him staring at him. Draco had finished unpacking and decided to look at Harry and the funny thing was that Harry didn't mind, he just smiled at him and said "I call dibs on the shower" and ran to the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around him and thought that this wasn't the best idea he had giving the whole Draco thing, but while in the shower he thought about the whole situation and he learnt that he didn't mind the fact that Draco liked him and he thought about his feelings toward him and thinks that just maybe he felt the same way to but he couldn't be sure.

Harry saw Draco staring at him with wide eyes and Harry could see the lust in his eyes and smiled maybe Draco really did like him and it wasn't a joke after all. He got dressed quickly to ease Draco's pain.

Harry turned around and found Draco right in front of him and he started to retreat, so getting changed in front of Draco wasn't a good idea he saw that now. He noticed that as he retreated, Draco had taken a step forward so he back up again and Draco followed once more, he kept on retreating until he was backed up against a wall.

Draco was now so close Harry could feel his breath on his face, Draco reached a hand forward and lifted Harry's chin up and kissed him, Harry was shocked at first but then kissed him back. Draco's lips were so soft and velvet like that Harry thought that this was heaven for a while. The Draco licked Harry's lips asking for entrance, Harry groaned.

Draco took it as permission and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and started exploring. Harry couldn't believe what was happening he was snogging Draco and he was enjoying it. Draco's hand moved from his chin down to his back to pull Harry closer. Harry put his hand in Draco's hair and found it so soft he the realised that Draco's free hand was now in his hair as well.

Harry pulled away and pushed Draco slightly that he moved back a little Draco was smiling " told you Harry what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets" Harry wasn't responding he didn't know what to do he just was snogged senseless by Draco freaking Malfoy.

Draco was laughing at Harry "Harry I really like you have since third year and always thought you were sexy but know your even more so, but you were a Gryffindor and the dark lords enemy that made us sworn enemies I couldn't persue you, but please give me a chance".

Harry stared at Draco but then realised he was waiting on Harry's reply even though it wasn't a question but a request "okay Draco I will give you a chance". Draco smiled "well in that case and I know this sounds corny but I don't care Harry Riddle, will you be my boyfriend?

Harry laughed " your right that is corny but yes I will be your boyfriend, im giving you a chance Draco you better not blow it" - or else I will have to kill him - Harry laughed - Athena, I wouldn't go that far, just fatally wound I think -

Draco shuddered again "oh my god stop or I will not be able to control myself, what she say anyway?" Harry laughed "uh well she threatened to kill you if your harm me and I said not that far just fatally wound"

Draco whitened "jeez Draco it was a joke" Draco smiled Harry gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to his bed "night Draco" and turned the lights out. Draco made his way to his bed in the dark "night Harry, thanks for everything".


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke the next morning with a smile on his face, he saw Draco waking up smile as well and his smile grew. It grew even louder when he heard Dumbledork magnified voice "classes will start tomorrow, due to the rain has flooded a few classrooms"

Harry got dressed in another pair of black jeans and a green shirt, he saw that Draco wore black jeans and a grey shirt " Harry will you join me to the room of requirement for breakfast, I could have a house elf brings us food" Harry smiled " sure" They made there way separately to the room of requirement they decided to try and keep their relationship a secret for now.

Harry arrived at the room of requirement to see Draco already there waiting for him, he smiled and followed Draco in. What he saw was amazing there where candles everywhere and there was a table it was covered in all sorts of food that Harry thought didn't really classify as breakfast and in the far corner there was a king sized bed.

He turned to Draco eyebrows raised " sorry bout the bed, I didn't even ask for it it just popped up" Harry smiled " yeah right". He made his way to the table and sat there and started examining the food, Harry saw that there was chocolate covered strawberries, he had never tried them before and decided that's what he would eat first.

He grabbed a strawberry and bit into it slowly, he wanted to taste all the flavours at once. He licked his lips from any chocolate on his lips. Harry saw Draco was watching lustfully, Harry wanted to what was so exiting about him eating a strawberry.

Draco was eating ice-cream, Harry noticed, he then thought he was going to run for hours to burn of everything he was eating because this wasn't a healthy breakfast, he didn't know if it could be called breakfast at all.

Harry stood up, he wished for a bathroom, he didn't need to go but he had to get away from Draco's lustful gaze, before he did something he would regret later. He made his way to the bathroom, turned the tap at the sink and splashed his face with cold water.

When he came out, Draco wasn't sitting at the table in fact the table was gone and so was the food, he looked around and Draco was standing right beside him.

Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips to his, then he asked for entrance into Harry's mouth with a swipe of the tongue this time Harry granted it without a second thought. Draco started to lead Harry over to the bed, Harry who was still being snogged senseless by Draco didn't realise until he tripped on the edge of the bed and Draco fell on top of him.

Harry started to panic, he didn't know how to do this sort of thing, he had never been with a guy before or even a girl for that matter, he dated Cho but all they did was snog for a bit. " relax Harry I wont make you do something you don't want to do yet, though something tells me you want this as much as I do" damn it Harry realised as he looked down and saw an erection, well he guessed that ment that he was either gay or gay for Draco.

They started to kiss again, then Draco moved his lips to Harry's neck and down Harry's shirt, down to his pants, Draco undid them and put his mouth to Harry's errection and that made Harry groan, Draco laughed at Harry's reaction and that made Harry groan again because he still had his mouth on his erection.

Draco then started to bob up and down really fast but still taking as much of Harry's errection as he possibly could, Harry was moaning loudly and that excited Draco as well. He started to tease Harry by licking the tip, which he learnt from previous experience was a sensitive spot on guys.

"Dra-aco Im going to cum" and he did in Draco's mouth to be exact, Draco swallowed and that made Harry shiver. " do I umm have to return the favour, because I have never done this before. " no need to I came when you did, usually you would have to though and don't worry im sure you will be a natural".

"Hey urgh Draco shouldn't we go see the others... I mean we want this to be a secret but we both skipped breakfast" Draco smiled " yeah sure you go, I will clean myself up and meet you there, that way we arrive at different times" Harry kissed Draco and walked out before he disappeared Draco heard " hurry up though " Draco smiled. Meanwhile out side of the room of requirement Harry was smiling also.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked to the Entance Hall to see Ron Weasley making his way to Breakfast ' trust Ron to be late to breakfast' Harry decided to make a alibi to where he was, he waved his hand towards at Ron and laughed as Ron got so many pimples over his face, forming the word Liar on his forehead.

Harry then walked into the Great hall over to the Slytherin table where Hermionie and Nevile were sitting with Pansy and Blaise Harry sat next to Hermione and everyone gave him the look, that was clearly asking him where the hell he had been.

He was going to ingnore them as much as he could but his efforts where useless much to his dismay of course. " so Harry what did you and Draco get up to this morning?" Pansy smiled,Harry knew he had to act the part so he put on a confused facial expression hoping it was a good one and that they couldnt tell that he was faking it.

" What in the world are you talking about?" Pansy smiled again " you and Draco vanished around the same time this morning and here comes Draco now, we all know that you guys were together you just left earler to make it harder for us to guess but we are not weasley"

Harry laughed of course they thought knew but even though it was true Harry was going to throw them off the scent and make them think that really nothing happened even though it did. " Well its funny that you mention Weasley, I saw him running to the hospital after running into a curse from the one and only me so " he whisperd the last part so people around him couldnt hear except for the ones he wanted to hear it " so that would mean I wasnt with Draco.

Draco now reached the table, and of course there was no other seats but the one next Harry so he sat there, it took all his might not to blush. " So your trying to tell me that the fact that you and Draco dissapeared at the same time was just a coincidence then"

Harry could see Draco trying to hide a smile, but he doesnt know what he used for his alibi...yet, " what the hell are you guys talking about, you all know that Harry wont admit to his feelings for me yet" Pansy and Hermione giggled while Nevile was busy looking over at Luna at the Ravenclaw table and Blaise was busy giving death stares that any Griffindors that happened to walk past to notice.

" Draco, you have the, I just got what I wanted face on" Pansy managed to say between giggles " I have a face for that?" Draco laughed " Draco of course you have a face for it, and your wearing it now". Hermione had to add " oh and Harry you have had a smile on your face since you came in here and the last time I saw that smile was when Cho agreed to go on a date with you".

" Thanks Hermione for brining that up, she turned out to be a complete physco and may I remind you that she was a GIRL and that Draco is a GUY.  
>Draco spat out the pumkin juice that he was drinking all over Pansy. " ewww Draco thats discusting". Draco smiled an apology Pansy smiled sarcasticly back.<p>

" yes but Harry like we keep saying you might not be gay but you could be just gay for Draco and him only" Hermione smiled and Draco turned and smiled " yeah Harry be gay just for me" Harry smiled sarcasticly " it would be my honnor Draco Malfoy" They both faked a laugh.

Pansy smiled a very evil smile " oh cut the crap we know, oh yeah we know everything" Harry smiled nervously "what are you talking about.. Pansy" Hermione shared the evil look " we put a spell on you and Draco and it shows us everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours and we have been watching all morning we know" Harry and Draco looked at each other wide eyed " and yes your dead for not telling us and then trying to hide it"

" Okay sorry we didnt tell you when Harry finally caved in, we had fun this morning and we choose to see how long we could keep it from you" Harry gaped at Draco " dude they knew, we had to come clean" Harry looked angry " dude they lied, they just wanted us to come clean and you fell for it.

" and will love you for it Draco" Pansy smiled " oh Harry we dont care it will be our little secret, me and Pansy promise" Harry smiled " Thanks Hermione" Pansy smiled " I just put a spell on us it makes us look like we are studing kiss Draco... please" Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and smiled at Pansy " there you go".

Before Pansy could complain that wasnt the way she ment Draco grabed Harry and that was when Harry stopped thinking well almost all he could think about was ' im snogging Draco' they pulled apart to find two girls smiling " up to your satisfaction Pansy" Pansy and Hermione giggled " oh yes"

Harry and Draco got up and started to walk away " where you going" Draco smiled wickedly " use your imagination" oh they did, but what they were really doing would disapionted they were only going to Hogsmeade to buy somthing for Athena to sleep on. But that didnt mean they coudnt do anything when they got back.


	10. Chapter 10

_im sorry i havent updated in a while i had some family issues and lots and lots of homework... so finally here is chapter 10 hope you like it_

Harry and Draco's relationship was going well they went on frequent dates, hung out with friends and a blow job here and there, much to Draco's dismay Harry wasn't ready for the sex part of the relationship just yet. Well it was be expected as Harry, he only just found out that was gay, he still wasn't sure if he was gay or just gay for Draco, but either way they were both happy, with the company with each other. One morning Harry got a letter from his father, he smiled it had been a while since his father had been in contact, and though Harry wouldn't admit it Harry missed hearing his father's voice, come to think of it Harry missed all of adults and regrettably even Lucius Malfoy and his annoying smirk. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry for the delay with contact, it's been rather busy here anyway, enough of the chit chat we can have that later when meet in the Chamber of Secrets it's important that you be there, and bring everyone with you, we will be there at noon, be there like I said the consequences would be lethal if you did not, and as inside side peek if don't come one of the consequences would be you leaving Hogwarts, see you tomorrow at noon, Sirius and Lupin will be there to so never fear, oh and please tell Sev he has to come to_

_Love Your Father._

Harry smiled of course he would go, he would to go see Sirius and Lupin if they were not to be there he would never show but since they were he would go. Harry got up from his bed to see that Draco was nowhere to be seen, he thought nothing of it, he simply though that he would be down at breakfast and refused to wake Harry up, he did that a lot. Harry got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, he looked around the Slytherin tabled to his friends all gathered together but Draco was nowhere to be seen, oh well maybe he had a detention Harry thought. He joined his friends and thought nothing of it once again and he told them about the meeting in the chamber.

They went to classes and there was still no sign of Draco, Harry thought that maybe that Draco hadn't been feeling well and went to the Hospital wing, Harry decided that he would check and see before he went to the Chamber, but then he remembered that he had to tell Sev to be there he was about to turn around to go to the Dungeons where Sev's office resided, when he saw Draco walking by he called out to him. "Hey Draco, where have you been father sent me a note everyone has to go down to the chamber, so I will meet you there to let everyone in, I just have to go and get Sev" Draco smiled and headed started to head towards the girls bathroom that was haunted by moaning Myrtle, she would be annoying everyone down there. Harry laughed at the thought; Myrtle had a habit of turning up at the prefect's bathroom while Harry was having a bath there.

Harry arrived at Sev's office and knocked on the door, he answered the door after the first knock and glared at Harry "I'm not going, nothing you can say can make me go" Harry gave him a wicked smile "oh well, I guess you don't want a potions assistant after all" Sev gasped at the mention of a potions assistant he had been wanting one for years but no one ever wanted to be his assistant, he couldn't think of a reason why " that wasn't mentioned in the letter that father sent me" Harry laughed a wicked laugh " of course he didn't it's my idea and I haven't mentioned it yet just tell how good was Cedric at potions" Sev was in thinking mode it had been a while since he had taught Cedric " he was the best, one of the best that I have taught, he had a gift" Harry smiled, he seemed to do that a lot lately, he guessed because for once in his life he was happy. " well lets go to the Chamber" Sev sighed " fine, I guess I have to…brat" there was no sign of hatred in his voice only amusement, Harry laughed " and you know it".

When Harry and Sev arrived at the Girls bathroom, where the chamber was, they were stopped short to see it guarded by none other than Ron, Ernie and Hannah. Harry knew that Ernie and Hannah never liked him, they were the ones that spread the rumour about being the heir of Slytherin, thinking back that far he guessed they were right in a way after all. "Potter why would be heading towards the Girls bathroom" Ron emphasised the word girls "yeah are you are girl potter" Ernie backed him up. Harry laughed "I'm not going inside; it's called waiting for my female friends who happen to be in there. Like Ron he emphasised the world female. "You stole Hermione from me" Harry laughed "Well one I didn't steal her at all and two she doesn't like traitors or their families" Ron looked shocked he wasn't expecting Harry to be so confident he made grunting noise and walked away with Ernie and Hannah falling behind him.

Harry turned to Sev "shall we go in now; father will be expecting us and will be getting angry". Harry smiled at Sev. Sev laughed at Harry "I liked the way you handled the Weasel" it was Harry's turn to laugh they entered the bathroom to find every one sitting down in a circle talking happily. They noticed that Harry and Sev had walked in the room and they were silenced that gave Harry the bad impression that they were talking about him and they didnt want to him to know or they they were keeping somthing from him. Harry ingnored them and walked over to the collection of sinks which didnt work because it was the chamber of secrets. He hissed -open- he saw most of the peoplein room shudder and Sev laughed. The room started to vibrate violently and they heard a horrorable screeching noise of metal scraping on metal. Then one of the sinks sunk down into the ground leaving behind a doorway, the entrance to the chamber of secrets had been open once again.

Harry laughed " last time, I when down there I was going to face a giant snake and was sure I was going to die" Harry felt and hand on his shoulderhe turned around to see Hermionie " hey its my first time, how do you think I feel" Harry knew she didnt mean anything by it " yeah, come lets go before father comes up in one of his rages" everyone laughed at the joke.

Harry walked into the doorway and saw the familiar ditch that he would have to jump down he did so without hesetation, he knew it wasnt dangerous more like a bumpy slide and also like Hermionie said he had been down here before, if he showed that he was slightly scared then everyone else whould start to freak out and her really didnt want that to happen at all in anyway. When he reached the bottom he called for the next person to jump, he then was greeted by the white faced Hermione she looked around " how do we get up" harry shifted his feet awkwardly " urgh well we have to accio some brooms and fly up last time we had fawks carry us but since we are no longer working for Dumbledore I dont think she would cometo the rescue". Hermione just nodded her response it was a known fact that she didnt like flying, or hights for that matter.

When everyone had gone down the not sofun slide Harry led the way to the next gate then hissed -open- once again and the gate opened, he climbed down the small ladder and touched the ground with his feet, he turned around to see his father and his companions waiting for them and his father had made some changes he no longer looked like Voldermort the snake like man but he looked like Tom Riddle, Harry, Pansy and Sevs father.

please review


	11. Chapter 11

Harry stood there shocked he wasn't expecting to see his father looking like this, the last time he saw him he was his normal snake like self, Harry mentally corrected himself his father's snake like self was not normal. Harry noticed his father laughing at his reaction and that made Harry recover from his first reaction, and he decided he was going to make a joke out of it. "Love the new look father" Harry thought to himself that this wasn't really a new look because this was his father's original look before he died and came back from the dead.

Tom laughed " I wouldn't really call this a new look more like old fashion coming back into style" everyone laughed at that getting over the original shock, all but Hermione who was probably trying to think of a logical explanation on what had happened and how, she stepped forward with a frown on her face " how the hell, do you look like that" Tom raised one of his eyebrows at her and she hastily added " no offence" Tom laughed before replying " well as you may know by now, I created seven horcuxses to be able to live forever" he paused to see if everyone was listening, everyone motioned for him to continue.

"Well everyone also knows that Harry was stolen for me and disguised as someone else and I believed him dead, I then when into a deep depression I lost my wife in childbirth and then I lost my youngest son, I then tried to kill the potter and that backfired and destroyed my body but I was still alive" Tom looked around to see if everyone was understanding what he was saying then continued

"when I returned into a full body, I still wasn't whole, my heart was missing something, and that something was the love of my son, you see I knew my wife loved my when she died but there was no way that I could possibly know that he returned the love" Harry could see that Hermione had a tear rolling down her face, he moved forward and put his arm around and smiled and she smiled back at him.

Tom saw this and smiled at his son, he was so proud that his son was smart and talented, and above all he was glad that he had Hermione by his side. He decided that he should continue now. " When I discovered that Harry was my son not the Potters I felt my heart starting to heal, but there was no way for sure that Harry would accept and come to love me, but as time went on Harry called me father and I could see that he starting to like me, it was his last day at the manor, before he had made his way back to Hogwarts I looked right in his eyes and saw that he had come to love me in return and I could feel myself starting to heal, very slowly mind you I only starting looking like this yesterday, it's been five weeks since I last time I saw you"

Everyone stood there shock Hermione nodded obviously accepting the explanation. "was that all can we leave now….. no offence but I need to go now" Harry turned to see Draco looking impatient Harry was surprised that Draco would want to leave so quickly, but was even more surprised when his father gave him permission to leave. "Very well Draco you may go, but don't tell anyone where we are, or that we are communicating" Draco smiled "of course" then Draco turned around and started walking back the way they had come.

Harry ignored the unusual behaviour of his boyfriend and walked over to Sirius and Remus and hugged them both and started up a conversation about how Harry was hoping that he would get Slytherin's quidditch captain and I not that just get to be on the team as a seeker. Sirius and Remus were assuring Harry that everything would be fine, Sev interrupted their conversation "Harry as you know I am the head of Slytherin and I get to decided who is what I wasn't you to be quidditch captain" Harry was in shock but he still smiled up at his brother " on one condition Dumbledore has asked me to select one person from my house to become head boy, he cannot refuse what I say so I want you to be head boy as well as quidditch captain, it will give you more privileges to wonder about late at night, give the Gryffindor's hell and blah blah blah blah" Harry laughed " oh yell yeah I accept" Sev Smiled " I thought you would say something like that…. Now I believe that you said something about me getting a potions assistant" Harry laughed he had forgotten all about that "okay just hang on a sec"

Harry walked towards where Hermione and Cedric were talking, he felt bad for interrupting but he would make it to them pretty soon "hey Cedric" Cedric turned around and smiled at Harry "hey Harry, what's up?" Harry smiled at Hermione " how would you like to stay at Hogwarts" Cedric looked confused " well I would love it, it means I get to stay with Hermione and get to see her more often but it's impossible isn't it I mean I have graduated from Hogwarts" Hermione was now sharing Cedric's confused look. "no it's not impossible if you want to be a teaching assistant but it means that you would have to put up with Sev, and before you ask yes I have asked him and he said yes" Cedric and Hermione were jumping up and down in excitement, they were so loud that everyone had turned to watch them.

" I accept Harry" Harry smiled at him " well of course you do, you would be plain stupid if you didn't, you better go over to Sev and ask what your duties are" Cedric nodded and walked over to Sev where they both started talking about potions eagerly, Hermione stepped forward and hugged Harry and whispered " thanks you Harry, this means a lot to me, how will I ever repay you" Harry laughed " you don't have to, your my best friend and I owed you one" She smiled " no you didn't" Harry couldn't help but laughed. "I know but still".

Everyone was talking and catching up when Tom announced that they should go, because people would be wondering where Harry and the others where. Sirius and Remus gave Harry a hug before apparating, Tom walked up to Harry and also gave him a hug and, he then gave Cedric a look motioning him to come with, Cedric nodded and walked over promising Hermione that he would be back he just had to get his stuff from the manor.

Harry was sitting alone in the dormentry, when he heard a knock on the door it wasn't Draco who he was hoping it was but it was a Slytherin that was the same age as him, he was very quiet and Harry didn't know his name that added the surprise that he was here at Harry's dorm. "Hey, um I'm sorry I don't know your name" He smiled a really sweet smile "it's okay not many people know it its Aiden" Harry smiled "oh well hi Aiden" Aiden started to blush. "Well urgh I don't know how to put his so I'm going to come out right and say it…. I know you and Draco are together my room's right next door and I heard you guys the other night and well he is cheating on you" Harry's first thought that he must always remember to put a silencing charm up but then he heard the bit that Draco was cheating and just froze. " with who" Aiden smiled warmly " I'm sorry but he is cheating with Theodore Nott" Harry reaction was funny one he thought Draco would have cheated with someone with class, Theodore was known for being well a man whore.

"Well thank you for telling me…. Sorry I can't stay and chat I have to go to Hermione" The boy bad an angry face "you're the son of lord Voldermort and your still hanging around that Mudblood" Harry lost it " NEVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN" He had Aiden against the wall, magic was flaring around the room " OF YOU CALL ANYONE THAT NAME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU, UNDERSTAND" Aiden was scared Harry could see it he, he even wet his pants " AND MENTION ME OR DRACO'S RELATIONSHIP TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS OUR I WILL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU WET YOUR PANTS AND THEN KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDER STAND" Harry say the boy nod again he let go of the boy then walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry couldn't believe that Draco would do this, he wouldn't believe it, and he was walking around the corridors like a zombie a lifeless zombie he wasn't sure on what to do just yet. It was while he was thinking that he heard whispers coming from around the corner, he immediately put on his invisibility cloak not wanting to run into anyone or talk to anyone, he walked around the corner to see the one thing that he hoped would not come to life.

He saw Theo and Draco kissing, Theo had Draco up against the wall and Draco had his hands in Theo's hair it broke his heart to see it but it also made him angry

He could feel his magic flaring and he noticed Draco sensing Harry's magic to because he pushed Theo away to try and talk to Harry but Harry was already gone.

It had been three weeks since Harry witnessed the thing with Draco and he had not spoken to a person since, he ate his meals in the kitchen, he slept in the room of requirement and he sat as far as he could from his friends during class, when they tried to talk to him he just ignored them or walked away, he knew they were either going to be defending Draco, trying to bring them back together or just sticking their noses where Harry did not want them to.

Harry was at the Owlery sending a letter to Sirius asking for advice but what he wanted more was the comfort and the support of his godfather and the person he admired. Harry thought he was all alone but he was wrong as he saw Hedwig disappear he noticed someone else was there to, Aiden, je notice Aiden give him a friendly smile and wave he waved and hoped his smile was friendly and not the sad smile he had been using all week when a teacher asked him if he was ok.

The smile was wiped of Aiden's Face when he saw the tears streaking down Harry's face he walked over and put an arm around Harry's shoulder." come to Hogsmeade with me" Harry smiled "no thanks I don't really want to be around people at the moment" Aiden smiled at him "come on and have some fun, you will forget everything and just have fun" Harry smiled " why are you being nice to me after you know the other day" Aiden chuckled " no problem old water under the bridge after all you were upset and I did insult your best friend which im sorry for by the way"

Harry smiled "okay I'll go" Aiden looped his arm around Harry's and him down to Hogsmeade. They spent the whole day just walking around the streets looking in all the shops and having a laugh; Harry was actually having a good time.

He talked Aiden to coming into Honeydukes with him explaining to Aiden besides the Three Broomsticks this was Harry's favourite shop in Hogsmeade, Harry showed Aiden all his favourite sweets most of them chocolate.

He blushed when Aiden gave him a small chocolate heart as they entered the Three broomsticks where they ordered their butterbears and sat at Harry's favourite table which happened to be in the far corner of the small pub, he explained to Aiden it was the best place to avoid unwanted attention from strangers in the pub marvelling at the fact that Harry Potter now known as Harry Riddle was in the pub to.

Harry and Aiden talked about how they grew up, Harry wasn't surprised at Aiden's angry reaction about how the Dursley's had been treating him it was nothing knew to him it was how everyone acted when they found out this bit of information about Harry's life.

Aiden smiled nervously "uh Harry I was wondering since you and Draco broke up, I know this may be to fast but I was wondering if you would give me a chance" Harry stared at Aiden and was about reject the offer when Draco walked into the pub with Theo trailing behind him, Harry noticed Draco looking at him and scowling at Aiden.

Harry thought to himself how dare he, I can see who ever I want and then he leaned over and kissed Aiden, it was a soft kiss it was quite different from the ones he had experienced with Draco. " this is your chance" he said to Aiden and he looked over to Draco who looked at him with a hurt expression that was when he decided he was not going to hide anymore Draco cheated on him and he was going to move on with his life starting now with Aiden.

Aiden walked Harry to the Gryffindor tower, when Harry told Aiden that's where he wanted to go Aiden had given him a questioning look that's when he explained that he wanted to talk to Hermione, Aiden then nodded in understanding.

Harry knew the password because he had been told by Hermione and right now that's who he wanted to see, he wanted to apologize. He was glared at by all the people sitting in the common room. Harry didn't care if people stared at him all he cared about right now all he cared about was seeing his best friend.

He silently undid the spell that kept the boys out of the girl's Dormentry and just walked in, hoping that Hermione would be in there and she was the only one in there, to his luck she was.

Hermione looked up from her work to see Harry she glared at him " im sorry Hermione, I really am, I didn't mean to ignore you I just didn't know what to do and I wanted to work it out for myself and once again im sorry" Hermione's face problem " the one thing I hate about you Harry Riddle is that I cant hate you for long" Harry smiled " its because im so god damn awesome" Hermione smiled " we get Harry back Yay…. Does this mean that you and Draco have sorted things out and are together again?

Harry was surprised at Hermione's comment about him in Draco "Uh no we are not I am exploring sexual preference, I have another boyfriend just like Draco but mines much more attractive, its Aiden by the way" Hermione sat there shocked she thought that Draco was going to talk to Harry uh well she thought they can sort it out by themselves.

"Oh…. Well im glad for you Harry anyway, when did this happen" Harry blushed " well we started going out today we went on our first date today, he makes me laugh and I haven't laughed in a while" Hermione laughed " well I better go, I have to face Pansy sooner or later" He walked over to Hermione and Hugged her " thank you for forgiving me" Hermione smiled " don't worry about it, you can make it up to me tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that, I think you get the point?" Harry laughed "yeah thanks"

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin Common room with Aiden, Harry ended up not being able to find Pansy he figured she would have to come up at some point so he decided to wait for her.

Harry and Aiden were playing a game of chess, Aiden had bragged that he was the best chess player even better than Ron, Harry seriously doubted that because Harry was currently winning and in his and everyone else's opinion he sucked and Ron when it came to chess he was legendary and it was about the only thing he could do.

Harry saw Pansy walk in the portrait hole with her friends Daphne and Astoria Greengrass like him and Pansy they were twins also but the difference was they were identical and of course both girls and Harry always has problems telling who was who not that he would ever admit this weakness.

Harry walked over to Pansy "hey Pansy can I talk to you for a sec?" Pansy scowled at him "I don't know, you didn't want to talk when I did, im sure I want to when you do….jerk" Harry smiled sadly "ok, I understand, I will leave you alone from now on" He started to walk away and she grabbed his arm "like hell you will" she pulled him to face her and she brought her other hand up to his face and slapped him… twice.

Harry was no holding his cheek in protection "well I guess I deserve that" Pansy smiled "you guess, of course you did younger brother" Harry smiled "anyway im sorry….. Not just because you slapped me either, Im sorry I ignored you and Mione I just needed to sort things out on my own" Pansy smiled.

"So you and Draco are back together" Harry frowned " no why does everyone think im going to get back with Malfoy he asked for once chance and he blew that one chance, Pansy he cheated on me" Pansy mirrored Hermione's shocked look to the dot Harry laughed " I have moved on just like Draco I have a new boyfriend its Aiden"

Pansy smiled "I don't care dump him, you love Draco and Draco loves him" Harry wasn't going to argue "he cheated im over him and he so doesn't love me, so drop it please" Pansy smiled "okay"

Harry laughed "well Im going to bed" Pansy stopped him and for a second he thought she was going to bring the Draco thing up again but to his surprise she didn't " we have a meeting in the chamber tomorrow" Harry frown " Malfoy going to be there" Pansy smile " of course so is Nev and Luna and I believe the Weasley twins will be there to" Harry smiled " tell dad im sorry because im not going" Pansy scowled " yes you are, you know if we don't show we will get mage to go straight home" Harry smiled " no I will get made to go straight home and right now I don't really care, im sorry"

He smiled apologetically and walked up to his dorm to find Draco already in there reading on the bed. Draco looked up surprised to see Harry in the room looked up "I fed Athena while you were sleeping where ever" Harry looked at Draco "thank you" He walked over to where Athena's bed lay – sorry I haven't been around lately, had things to sort out – Athena wrapped around him almost like she was hugging him – its okay Harry but you should know that Draco cries himself to sleep – Harry was shocked but didn't care – its okay it doesn't matter anymore- Athena went back to her bed – goodnight master- Harry smiled – goodnight Athena-

Harry had a shower got into his Pyjama's and was about to hop into bed when but Draco was in the way "what do you want Malfoy" Draco looked hurt " what so its Malfoy again is it, I thought we discussed this its Draco okay and as to what I want is to talk to you" Harry laughed " yeah well I don't want to talk to you, you cheated on me and you seem happy and im happy for you"

" your not the Harry I remember, you've changed its Aiden he is changing you, your not the Harry I love and so you know I kissed Theodore for your protection….you jerk" Harry had no idea what this was all about " my protection that's them most stupidest lie I have ever heard now excuse me I am quite tire and would like to go to bed" Draco looked hurt once again " we have a meeting tomorrow" Harry smiled slightly " I know Pansy told me im not going"

Harry had been asleep for hours Draco had been silently crying he got up from his bed and put a blanket on top of Harry and kissed him on the cheek " I love you Harry always will, I swear im not lying to you maybe soon you will see that" He then went back to bed and hours later fell asleep.

please review


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke with the blanket on him, he thought nothing of it even as he saw Draco curled up on his bed, Harry could see him shivering so he got up and placed the blanket on Draco. The moment the blanket touched Draco he curled into it.

Harry walked into the common room and found Aiden; Aiden smiled at him brightly "didn't even bother to get dressed huh?" Harry laughed "nope I plan on staying here all day today, have one of my famous lazy days". Aiden was still smiling "well im sorry to burst your bubble but the headmaster wants to see you" Harry's smile faded "ok if I have to" he laughed at turned right back around and went back to his dorm.

When Harry arrived at his dorm once more he found Draco up and getting dressed, Harry ignored him and went and got changed into some jeans and a black top he put his sneakers on and started to head out again when he heard Draco say " Harry go to the meeting, you will get made to leave Hogwarts"

Harry turned and smiled " I can handle it besides I don't feel like going, I have to go now I need to see Dumbledore" Draco frowned " since when do you call him Dumbledore again" Harry laughed " since I have to, now I really have to go say hi to the others for me".

Harry walked back to the common room where but Aiden was now gone, Harry supposed he probably had things to do, remembering Aiden telling him last night that he was behind on his Transfiguration homework.

Harry arrived at the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office and spoke to it "sherbet lemon" it then moved to show the staircase he started to climb up them and was to about to knock when Theodore walked out he gave Harry a wicked grin that made Harry want to punch him the face but Harry chose to ignore it. So what if he was with Draco now Harry was with Aiden he had moved on to.

He moved into the Dumbledore's office and sat down on the chair opposite Dumbledore's. Since he step foot in the room Dumbledore began trying to read his mind but Harry kept the block and a straight face no need for Dumbledore to know that he knew what he was doing.

"Sir why did you call me here, I have rather important things to do today" Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile that no longer fooled Harry. " I know you have seen your father since your return to Hogwarts and I want to know where you have been meeting him" Harry laughed " im sorry but I have only received a letter from him the other day and all it said was read the daily prophet sir"

Dumbledore smiled "and did you my boy?" He picked up his bowl of sherbet lemons and didn't bother to offer one to Harry, he knew that Harry hated them they reminded him to much of the Dursley's. " well of course I did Sir, nothing interesting in there though just a section on how the grumpy professor Snape finally got a teaching assistant"

Harry laughed remembering the article ,Dumbledore joined in " ah yes I was quite surprised when Cedric came back, but tell me the truth where have you been meeting your father" Harry scowled " I did I haven't seen him since Snape brought me here for my resorting so if you don't mind I'm leaving" He got up and gave the finger to Dumbledore " Harry I do mind so come back and sit down now" Harry turned " too bad I have things to do, and just like that Harry was gone.

Harry was walking around Hogwarts and enjoying his own company, but that was ruined when Ron Weasley was walking hand in hand with a girl Harry had never seen before, Harry thought if he were not gay he would totally go for her, but she was with Ron and that made her loose points. He saw him look over at him; he decided he was going to have some fun. "Ron, who is this fine young lady" he grabbed her hand and kissed it and said "have you heard of platform nine and three quarters because I have something the same size" Harry looked up to see her blushing and Ron turning as red as his hair.

"Back off Harry, this is my girlfriend Chloe Peglow from Canada and she doesn't associate with evil wizards" Harry smiled wickedly "oh I don't know I find them quite good in the bedroom" He then winked at Chloe "so Chloe care to join me in my bedroom"

"Uh as flattering as that sounds I would prefer Ron's bedroom" Harry Laughed "well I'm sure Ron won't mind if we go there" Chloe smiled "no I'm sorry as much as I would love to, I'm with Ron and to be honest he is quite good in bed" Harry laughed don't worry you're not my type" Ron laughed "your just saying that because she tuned you down"

It was Harry's turn to laugh "uh no she really isn't my type". This sparked Chloe's interest "what is your type then?" Harry winked at her "wouldn't you like to know" Harry turned around and walked off before either Chloe or Ron could make a snide remark.

He looked back only once and smiled they both had looks of confusion on their faces, Harry had turned a corner and ran smack bang into his big brother Sev and tried to run away, he knew his father would be angry for not turning up to the meeting and he was sure Draco would have told them about him going to see Dumbledore.

Sev grabbed Harry by the collar and smirked "my office now" Harry followed him all the way to Sev's office in the Dungeons when they arrived, Sev opened the door and shoved him inside he saw Sirius, Remus and his Father standing by the back wall with their arms crossed and glaring at him. Harry knew he was in trouble.

Harry smiled at them nervously "hello father" he waved at Tom but didn't get any reply back, well that was nice anyway. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU PLAYING AT BOY" Harry winced at the word boy, it reminded him to much of the way he was being treated at the Dursley's and Vernon's use of the word boy whenever he addressed him in anyway.

Harry's magic flared as he remembered the times at the Dursley's, them taunting him, making him their own house-elf .When they saw the way he was reacting, their expressions softened as they realised what was making him act this way toward the people he loved.

"Fuck you" he whispered calmly and walked out the door leaving the others standing there with shock written all over their faces.

Harry was in the room of requirement and he was crying, everything that had been happening the past weeks had finally caught up to him, and he had no idea what he was doing.

He heard footsteps, and wondered how someone had been able to get in here, no one could have known what Harry had asked the room, but here was Sirius walking over to him, he sat next to Harry and embraced him in a warm hug.

They stayed like that for a while before Harry finally pulled apart, Sirius smiled "he loves you, you know" Harry looked at Sirius puzzled "who" Sirius laughed "Draco of course" he stopped laughing when he saw the look on Harry's face "I'm with Aiden now, Draco asked for a chance, he blew it, not my fault" Sirius face darkened at the mention of Aiden "you cannot trust him Harry he is working for Dumbledore"

Sirius got up "you really need to talk to Draco" He left Harry to sit there, and think about what to do next.

Harry was in Sev's office for the second time today and he was listening to his father rant and rave about how he was being a spoil brat and that he should take him home straight away. Harry knew that he deserved this and sat there listening without interrupting his father. Harry knew if he kept quiet this would be finished quicker than if he interrupted because if he did, it would give his father more things to rant about.

Harry was glad that it was just him and his father, he knew if the others were here they wouldn't be able to control their laughter, and Harry just couldn't handle that right now.

When his father finally finished it wasn't because he ran out of things to say it was because he had noticed the tears rolling freely down Harry's face. His father moved towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's wrong Harry?" He said while patting Harry's back "nothing" Tom pulled his son away slightly " Harry your crying but yet nothing is wrong" Harry smiled slightly " yeah their happy tears" Harry knew as he said them that his father would not believe him, and he could tell from his father's face that he did not.

"do not lie to me" Harry looked at his father's stern face "it's just everything was finally going great, I had a family, great friends, and a good relationship but lately everything is going horrible" Tom looked at Harry and shook him "you still have a family that cares about you, and that includes your friends, we all still care for you, and always will, as for your relationship aren't you with that Aiden".

Harry smiled "yeah there is just one thing wrong with Aiden" Tom gave him puzzled look "why's that" Harry smiled sadly "he isn't Draco" Tom laughed slightly "he loves you, you love him get back together" Harry pushed out of his father's embrace and sat on his brothers desk "he cheated on me, I forgave him the moment I saw him again, but I don't think I could ever trust him again"

"Talk to him Harry, you really need to talk to him" Harry stared at his father "okay, I will" Tom laughed "as for this Aiden, he is working for Dumbledore and cannot be trusted" Harry looked sternly at his father "why does everyone keep saying that" Tom smiled " because he is"

Harry was lying in his bed Athena was curled up next to him, Harry patted her scaly head. Hedwig flew through the window; she perched on the Harry's bedside table and lifted her left led to reveal a letter, Harry, untied the letter, stroked her head, Hedwig nibbled on his hand affectionately and flew away.

Harry opened the letter, it revealed Aiden's Handwriting

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the astronomy tower midnight_

_Aiden_

Harry didn't smile, he knew they were going to be talking and there was only one subject that Aiden would want to talk about and that would be Draco


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was sitting hanging his feet over the edge of the railing on the Astronomy Tower; it was twenty minutes past midnight and there was still no sign of Aiden. Harry was looking at the stars thinking about what he should do, he loved Draco but could not trust him and he was with Aiden which made things more complicated than they already were.

Harry noticed Aiden sit next to him, "sorry I'm late Harry, I had detention with Flitwick I thought it would be over by midnight but as you can see it went longer than expected". Harry smiled "it's okay". Harry turned away from Aiden and looked back at the stars.

"Harry are you still in love with Draco" Harry turned and looked at him in shock "no, I don't think I ever was" Aiden looked at Harry; Harry could tell that Aiden didn't believe it for a second. "Right, well do you love me?" Harrys jaw dropped he wasn't expecting this but he thought he should tell the truth. "Well no, I really like you though".

Aiden smiled "well that's good in time you will come to love me and I think we should come out and tell everyone we are together" Harry stared at him wide eyed ' NO, NO NOW WAY IN HELL NO" Aiden looked at him weird " why not" Harry calmed himself down " I'm just not ready okay".

Aiden stared at him "you seem to be not ready for anything" He leaned forward a straddled Harry's lap and kissed him, He tried to undress Harry but before he could have the chance Harry pushed him away "no" Aiden got angry "WELL CHOOSE EITHER COME OUT, OR HAVE SEX WITH ME".

"What the hell, what has gotten into you" Aiden hadn't calmed down yet "well you come out publicly and tell everyone you're in a relationship and you won't have sex with me, are we in a relationship at all!" Harry frowned "yeah we are, you're supposed to be understanding, at least Draco was".

Aiden raised his eyebrow "OH, IM NOT IN LOVE WITH DRACO BUT WE HAD A BETTER RELATIONSHIP, WHY ARE YOU COMPARING ME WITH THAT GIT" Harry got angry "I told you I'm not in love with Draco!"

"Well then either come out, or have sex with me, you have to choose now" Harry now realised, everyone was right he was working for Dumbledore. He didn't know how he had just figured it out but he did.

"You're working for Dumbledore" it wasn't a question it was a statement. Aiden face went from outraged to calm " Harry why would you think such a thing, I love you" Harry could feel his blood boil but still remained calm " your trying to embarrass me, make the whole wizard world hate me well I'm not going to fall for you and Dumbledork's little tricks.

" Harry I'm not working for Dumbledore, what do I have to say to convince you that" Harry decided to change tactics " I'm sorry, I believe you, if you're not working for Dumbledore why are you acting so weird" Aiden smiled " because I'm trying to get your attention away from Malfoy, you're in love him but your with me".

" I told you I never was in love with Draco, we were only together for about a month, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Aiden laughed "yeah sure" Harry smiled "I got to go, I have detention with Snape, you think since I was now in his house he would stop trying to torture me ".

Aiden looked confused "this late at night?" Harry laughed "like I said he still likes to torture me at every chance he gets" Aiden smiled "okay see you tomorrow" Aiden left and Harry quickly threw on his invisibility cloak.

He followed Aiden and it didn't surprise him at all when Aiden didn't go towards the Slytherin common room but in the direction of Dumbledore's office. When Aiden arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the office he heard him whisper the password, Harry followed him and just made it into the office before the door shut him out.

What did surprise Harry was that Dumbledore wasn't alone Theodore Nott was there as well, Harry's thoughts immediately went to Draco, maybe he was telling the truth, but why didn't he come to Harry they could have solved this problem together.

Harry walked further into the room so he could hear what they were saying better. Aiden sat next to Theo, opposite Dumbledore. "So Aiden how is our plan going" Theo looked at Aiden with a smirk, Dumbledore was staring at Aiden waiting for a reply.

"I don't think this is going to work sir" Dumbledore's eyes flashed with anger, however he replied in a soft calm tone "why is that". Aiden looked around refusing to give eye contact with anyone. "He knows, he told me before, but then he took it back and said that he was sorry for accusing me of it but I knew he was lying".

Theo laughed cruelly "you have got to be kidding, you asked for Harry and gave me Draco, said you could handle it, now the whole operation is jeopardised because you could and your stupid pride, I should have had Harry".

Aiden scoffed "it wasn't me that blew the operation, he loves Draco and there was another flaw in your plan Dumbledore, when you told me to force him to either come out or have sex with me, and then in tried that's when he figured it out".

Dumbledore laughed "yes that is a flaw, but young Harry cannot possibly know for sure that you are against him, he is to naive and trusts everyone, gives people second chances after all he fell in love with his school rival".

"Dumbledore you don't know Harry half as well as you think, I have spent all my time the past couple of weeks with him, now that he doesn't have Weasel dragging him down, and he is reaching his full power".

Dumbledore scowled "I know that god damn it, yes he is powerful but he is naïve and doesn't even know yet of his true power!"

Harry frowned he didn't understand what Dumbledore was talking about, but then again, him not understanding was what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Okay whatever, but sir there is something you should know, Snape has been nicer to Harry since the truth was revealed and him being resorted into Slytherin, but Harry said he had detention with him right now, we also haven't had potions all week, and yes I knew he was lying to me, just thought you should know".

Harry smiled 'so Aiden hadn't fallen for it after all', what struck Harry as odd was, as soon as Aiden mentioned it Dumbledore started walking around the room looking for something, but then he got it, Dumbledore was looking for him.

"Couldn't have said that sooner Aiden, he might be here listening to everything we are saying and heard everything we have said" Aiden laughed "yeah right can you see him?" Dumbledore glared at him and Theo hit Aiden in across the back of the head "he has an invisibility cloak, dumbass".

Aiden blushed "yeah, right". Dumbledore sat back down "I don't think Harry is here, he can't control his temper, he would have revealed himself by now" Harry smirked 'shows what he knows'.

Dumbledore laughed to himself "there has to be away to blackmail the boy" Theo leaned forward "we could use Draco" Dumbledore scowled "how many time must I tell you not using the Malfoy boy will not do anything.

"Sorry it was just a suggestion" Aiden laughed "a stupid one at that" Theo scowled "you're the one to talk, you're the reason we have to come up with a new plan" Aiden stood up angrily "it was the stupid plan in the first place".

"Go both of you; I will contact you if there is any improvement, for the time being continue with the plan, Aiden keep trying to seduce Harry".

'Ha like that will work now' Harry thought, he now knew what he had to do with the Aiden and Draco situation. He walked fast so he could reach the door before it shut he just made it and started making his way back to the Slytherin common room, he desperately needed some sleep. 

Harry woke in the morning to find Draco sitting on his own bed watching him. Harry smiled "morning". Draco looked shocked for a moment but soon recovered "morning Harry". Harry sat up and Athena moved from her bed and coiled up on Harry.

"How much trouble did you get for not going to the meeting" Harry laughed. "Heaps" Draco smiled "Pansy was the one to tell on you" Harry looked at Draco shocked "really, no offence but I thought it was you" Draco laughed "none taken but yeah she said it was pay back for you being such an ass"

Harry smiled "come to think of it that does sound like pansy, it's okay I'll get my revenge soon enough" Draco was staring at Harry, it was starting to freak him out " what do I have something on my face" He moved his hands to his face trying to see if he could feel something there.

"No it's just your being nice to me" Harry avoided eye contact "yeah". Draco got up from his bed and sat next to Harry on his. "Harry, I really am sorry" Harry leaned into Draco slightly hoping Draco wouldn't notice because he wasn't sure of why he was doing it in the first place.

"Yeah, I know and I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago, it's the trust part I'm having trouble with" "Why" Harry looked at Draco "because you kept it to yourself, you didn't come to me, we could have sort it out together"

Draco winced "you know then" Harry laughed "sort of, I still don't know how you were protecting me yet" "Well Theo told me if I didn't kiss him he was going to; well Dumbledore was going to that is, well he was going to frame you for opening the chamber of secrets and get expel you from Hogwarts and get your wand snapped and have you banished from the wizarding world" Harry looked at Draco confused "what does that mean, I didn't know you could be banished "

Draco looked worried "well you can, it means you will have no contact from anyone with magical blood, if the contact you in any way they will die, it's an ancient spell that stoped purebloods contacting blood traitors from their family" "How could they frame me there is no proof"

Draco avoided eye contact "they have the weasley's memories from second year, that proves you can open it and the attacks prove that you must have done it, they also have Weasley's memory from our first meeting when we all went down the chamber, according to Nott Dumbledore has a basilisk hidden somewhere, and was going to let it loose in Hogwarts and you know what happens next"

Harry nodded "it attacks, I get arrested, but what about the rest of you, you will be arrested to wont you because you guys are my accomplices"? Draco smiled "yeah I guess we would, never thought of it that way, we go to Azkaban, you get banished, and Dumbledore gets all of us" Harry laughed "almost, he wouldn't have got the others that apperated in there" Draco smiled "true".

Harry looked at Draco, staring deeply in his eyes "I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore, Theo and Aiden, talking about me, something about me not knowing about my true power, whatever that means, and they are going to try and continue trying to seduce me"

Draco frowned "true power huh, you couldn't just be the boy who lived, you just love the spotlight don't ya" Harry laughed " I forgot about that actually, I guess I thought Harry Potter was the boy who lived but really he is me but I'm not really a Potter its weird"

Draco was shaking with laughter "yeah scar head, your still him, though better looking" Harry smiled "laugh it up ferret face" Draco gave him a shocked look "you actually used to call me that" Harry laughed again he just couldn't help himself "yes, we all did, believe it or not Hermione came up with it after you were turned into one"

Draco shivered "that was not a good experience, I was put down Crabbe's pants, I had to go to therapy for years, to get over it" Harry looked at Draco "awww poor Draco" Draco smiled. "So Harry what do, we do now" Harry shrugged "one step at a time I guess" Draco tilted his head at Harry "what do you mean by that"

Harry looked serious "I'm going to end this with Aiden, but stay friends with him so they don't think I know anything" Draco smiled "good" Harry laughed "Harry, I know you are currently having trouble trusting me, but I want things to go back to the way things were the way before, with me and you… so will you be my boyfriend again, give me a second chance, I had your best interest at heart" Harry looked at Draco.

"okay, but you may have to wait awhile until I can trust you fully again" Draco smiled" I'm okay with that, because I love you" immediately after he said it Draco stared wide eyed at Harry with his hands over his mouth. Harry moved Draco's hand and gave him a quick kiss "I love you to" Draco smiled weakly "really"?

Harry smiled "yes, Draco I love you" Draco leaned closer to Harry and they kissed passionately for what felt like hours to Harry, until Harry broke away "We better get out of bed" Draco laughed "true".

Harry moved first and got dressed into a green shirt and black jeans, Draco went all black and then spent about an hour in the bathroom styling his hair, it could have been more, but Harry left before he could find out, he left a note on the door telling Draco what he left to do.

Harry was at the great Hall looking for Aiden and he spotted him and Aiden looked up and smiled at Harry, Harry hoped the smile he gave Aiden was just as bright. Harry motioned for Aiden to come to him. He looked puzzled but followed him anyway.

"Hey Harry what's up"? Harry tried to look at him apologetically "Last night you were right, I am I love with Draco, it's not fair for me to be with you but wishing you were someone else, I'm going to go solo for a while, but I hope we can still be friends, because I have had fun the last couple of weeks and I care about you"

Aiden looked at Harry, Harry had to look away, and he could stand to look at the sad look on his face even if it was just an act. "Sure thing Harry, I don't like your choice, but I respect it, I think we should spend today apart though, I need some time"

Harry smiled sadly at Aiden "of course, take all the time you need" Aiden walked away, Harry was glad it was over, he sat down and helped himself to a piece toast for breakfast.

Harry was onto his third piece of toast when he was joined by Pansy and Hermione, Hermione cast a silencing spell before sitting opposite Harry, Pansy sat next to Harry and put an arm around him " we know about you and Draco getting back together, about bloody time" Hermione smiled, " He said he will be down soon he is still fixing his hair"

Harry frowned "I never knew Draco really cared about his hair, he was never like this before" Pansy and Hermione giggled " his father accidently burnt some of his hair off, he is trying to hide it, he reckons everyone can see it but it's so small, you have to be right up close to notice"

Harry couldn't help but join in the laughter, but he chose the wrong moment to because Draco had just arrived. Draco sat next to Hermione "what so funny" Harry couldn't help himself "oh I was wondering why you had a bald spot, they were filling me in with the hilarious tale behind it" Draco's hand went immediately to hair, but he noticed everyone laughing and knew it was a joke. "It's not funny, and thanks girls for telling Harry" Pansy grinned wickedly "you're so very welcome".

Draco looked at Harry " did you do it" Harry smiled " yes, but this has to stay between us, I told him I was going to go solo, they would have been suspicious if they thought we were getting back together" Draco nodded " true, did he lash out or anything". Harry laughed "no just acted sad and respected my decision without liking it according to him" Draco smiled " sucks to be him, wonder what Dumbledore will do to him" Harry didn't want to think of that so he changed the subject.

"Pansy, everyone knows I'm Voldermort's son, does anyone besides our elite group know about me, you and Sev being related" Pansy laughed " no, but father is thinking about outing me he said so in the last meeting, Sev said he wants to come out to but father said no he has to stay undercover and Dumbledore's trusted employee"

Hermione laughed "Harry what have you got first" Harry looked at his schedule "the normal for a Monday morning potions with the Gryffindor's, wow that sounds weird last year I was saying that but dreading it because it was with the Slytherin's" Hermione smacked herself lightly on the head "duh, I have potions with the Slytherin's, anyway want to be partners"

Harry smiled "sure thing, but it's weird you're asking me I mean a year ago you dreaded being my partner" Hermione laughed "yeah but your better now that you don't have Ron dragging you down" Draco gave Harry a sad look "I wanted you to be my potions partner" Harry smiled wickedly "first in first serve, I'm afraid, besides we couldn't be partners, Aiden will be there it would be like broadcasting we are back together"

Draco smiled " okay" " it's okay Draco you can be my potions partner" Pansy battered her eyelashes at Draco, and Draco groaned " but you suck at potions" Pansy glared at Draco " excuse me I was worse than Harry use to be but since dad has been teaching us I'm as good as you" . "Yeah I will believe that when I see it" Pansy smiled "you will today, if you're my partner that is"

Draco sighed "whatever okay Pansy I will be your partner, happy?" Pansy giggled "yep"

Harry sighed he was bored out of his mind, he looked around the room, everyone was listening to Professor Snape talk about making the wolfsbane potion, but Harry had already learnt brew at, he even succeeded in making one, it had been one of the private lessons his brother had given but only to him it was I kind of bonding thing they had.

Harry sat there thinking about how funny it was they Pansy couldn't speak Parseltongue, he thought about seeing if he could maybe teach her how to, if it was even possible. He looked at Hermione sitting next to him, she was hanging on Sev's every word, he shook his head slightly, Hermione wouldn't need to pay attention knowing her she properly already knew how to do this potion, like the back of her hand, she hadn't gotten the title 'the brightest witch of her age' for nothing.

To his dismay Sev saw him shaking his head, "Mr Riddle, would you care to brew this potion for us, as you seem to be shaking your head at my theory" The whole class laughed because they all remembered how bad he was when he was a Potter, but they didn't know he had improved they hadn't had potions since they started back. "I rather no, you know my past when it comes to potions Professor, I would rather avoid humiliation my failing at it"

The class laughed "I'm afraid Mr Riddle I must insist" Harry smiled wickedly "what's in it for me" The whole class sat in shock never had Harry spoken to the Professor like that. "Mr Riddle, if you brew this potion correctly you will get five hundred house points, fail at brewing the potion you will lose all house points"

Everyone sat in shock even Harry but he soon recovered he could see the smug look on Ron's face from across the room he whispered something to Chloe and she giggled, Harry knew it was about him and his Potion skills. "I accept Professor but remember I'm in Slytherin now not Gryffindor" Harry heard the Slytherin's shout at him, calling him an idiot but they had no idea.

Harry spent the rest of the lesson brewing the wolfsbane potion, everyone had their eyes on him, ready to see fail, the only one who wasn't watching was Sev and he was grading papers. When Harry finally finished he rang a bell and Sev came to check the potion. He looked down at the potion, stirred it, smelled it he even tasted some.

"Now class you may know by now that I used to make this potion for Professor Lupin when he was teacher here, so I have brewed it before, and I know for a fact that Mr Riddle has…." He paused the whole class was leaning forward waiting to see the fate of Slytherin house.

"Mr Riddle has brewed the potion superbly it is like I brewed it myself" The Slytherin's cheered they had just gained five hundred points they were happy, the Gryffindor's on the other hand were groaning they wanted Harry to lose the house points, only two Gryffindor's were cheering for Harry and they were Hermione and Neville Ron looked like he wanted to punch something.

"All Slytherin's may leave early for Lunch, for the superb effort of Mr Riddle, along with Hermione and Neville everyone else stay behind and clean-up for your bad sportsmanship.

Harry and his friends were on their way to Defence against the dark arts early, it took little time for the news about Harry to spread, while they were eating their lunch the whole of Slytherin had clapped and cheered for Harry's achievement, and were amazed on how he went to being one of the worst people in potions to one of the best.

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. " You're not still smiling about the lunch thing are you Harry" Hermione Sighed " no not at all, just thinking about how fun this lesson will be" Hermione looked puzzled " Your such a liar but how will this lesson be any fun"

Harry smiled "I know something, you don't know" he sang in a sing song voice. Harry knew there would be a new defence against the dark arts teacher and assistant, during lunch when Harry had wondered off into the trophy room to escape from the crowd and he had received a letter from Sirius and Remus telling him they were the new defence against the dark arts teacher's because of Dumbledore firing the old one mid-term because she had sexually harassed a student.

It was part of the reason why Harry had made them leave early, he was eager to see his godfather and he hadn't seen Remus in a while and missing them both dearly. They arrived at the classroom and Harry just walked in, His friends stood in shock.

"Come on I have a surprise for you" They reluctantly followed Harry and when they were half way across the room, Sirius and Remus jumped out at them, Harry was expecting but the others jumped and then laughed in joy at seeing both Sirius and Remus.

"What are you doing here" Hermione Squeaked in delight, Sirius and Remus laughed " Sirius and me are the new teacher and assistant technically but really we are sharing the class and here to spy" Sirius smiled " and help keep an eye on you kids"

They all laughed wickedly at the fun they were going to have.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was laughing as the rest of the students entered the classroom, the student's mouths agape with shock as they saw Remus. Draco looked at Harry and winked. As the students sat down, the shouting began. 

"DUMBLEDORE HIRED YOU AGAIN, BUT YOU'RE A WERE-WOLF" a Slytherin girl screamed her face full of horror.

"WELCOME BACK PROFFESOR YOU WERE THE BEST" A Gryffindor boy shouted, with nods of approval from his friends.

The shouts continued until Harry was fed up. "SHUT UP, REMUS LUPIN WAS THE BEST DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER, AS LONG AS HE TAKES THE WOLFSBANG POTION HE IS HARMLESS SO WHO CARES"

Remus smiled as he beckoned Sirius in when the class was silent. "I have an assistant with me this year" A few people fell of there chairs and a few girls screamed as they saw Sirius.

"HE HIRED A MURDERER"

This time is was Hermione who stood up "Sirius was cleared of his charges, he is innocent, and so can we please move on and learn something today" she didn't yell but her calm tone scared everyone to sit and act calmly.

"Today we are going to be learning about the Patronus charm, has anyone heard of this spell before?" Sirius announced, Remus winked at Harry

Half of the Gryffindor's who had been in Dumbledore's Army put their arm up and Harry was the only Slytherin to raise his. "Miss Granger what is the Patronus charm"

Hermione smiled "A Patronus is a shield used on Dementors, it's a positive force, a projection of everything a Dementors feeds upon, its form is unique to the person who conjures it" Remus nodded "fifteen points to Gryffindor"

"Has anyone completed in doing a charm" Harry chuckled; Hermione had been the only one besides himself.

Harry raised his hand again along with Hermione.

"Mr Potter what is the form of your Patronus" Harry froze it was a Stag like James Potter, but had it changed since he learnt the truth, he hadn't done one since. He looked around to see everyone waiting. "It's a stag like James Potter but I haven't used it since I learnt about my true parents, it could have changed"

Sirius nodded "Why don't you try it, Harry" He beckoned Harry to the front of the class. Harry walked to the front, held his wand in air," Expecto Patronum" He was expecting to see a snake like his father or something evil looking but instead flying around the room was a Humming Bird. Harry smiled it was beautiful.

"What is it Harry" a boy asked from the one desk in front of him

Harry watched as it vanished "My mother". He didn't know how he knew he just did.

Harry walked back to his seat where everyone stared, it didn't matter if he was a Potter or a Riddle he would never know his mother.

"That was excellent Harry, fifty points to Slytherin for a wonderful demonstration" Remus yelled.

The rest of the class was of Remus explaining how to create a Patronus, he left the class with homework, to think of a happy thought ready to use on their next lesson.

Harry wondered into the Great Hall where he ran into Aiden. "Im sorry let me help you up, oh hi Harry" Harry took Aiden's hand as he helped him up. Harry smiled

"Hi Aiden" Aiden looked at his feet "I... I saw you with Draco this morning, are you guys together again?" Harry had to point out that he was a good actor.

"No I still don't trust him, I have forgiven him though, were friends for now, and if and when I trust him we might, I don't know.

Harry left Aiden.

Harry walked over to his father and smiled. "Dad was Mothers Patronus a Humming bird" Tom looked at Harry in shock "I know you don't like to talk about her, its just I did the Patronus again today and it was a hummingbird and I thought of the picture Pansy shown me of her".

Tom smiled weakly "yes, yes your mum was a humming bird; it's nice to know you have something else in common with her than your eyes and your compassion"

"Was she in Slytherin?"

Voldermort shook his head "No she was a Ravenclaw, of course she was a pureblood though"

"I have her brains to then; after all you're too dim to share my brain"

Tom laughed and then there was silence. "You missed Pansy she was here before"

"Yeah? What did you talk about?"

Tom looked at Harry with caution. "She is going to out herself as your twin and my daughter at dinner"

Harry turned bright red "you cannot be serious father"

"I can assure you I am very much so"

"Why the hell would you do something as stupid as this?"

Tom sighed at Harry's stupidity" It is not stupid Harry, I want her to be seen as my daughter and given the respect she deserves, and you cannot say people act differently around you now"

"Yeah I was their saviour, now their afraid im going to kill them, that's not respect" Harry was looking at his father with disgust he couldn't believe he was considering it but now he was going to go with it.

" Harry you must understand that I want people to know for Pansy's sake, so people know not to mess with the both of you" He said it as if it was as simple as that.

"Father being afraid and respecting people are completely different things, people are going to cringe at her like they do me, they are going to hate her more than they do now"

Tom shook his head at Harry "Stop acting like your worried for Pansy she is going to be fine, you just like being known as my only child and want all the glory to yourself"

Harry stood wide eyed at his father "you think that's it, how could you think that, I have never liked the spotlight"

"Then this is the end of this discussion, Pansy will be fine"

"DUMBLEDORE IS PLANING SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME, SHE IS A TARGET ALREADY AS MY FRIEND LET ALONE MY SISTER"

Tom straightened up his shoulders making him taller "don't raise your voice at me young man, I am your father what I say goes"

Harry shook his head "do you even care about us, about Pansy this is putting her in danger, Dumbledore is going to go after her, if she does this, don't do this"

Harry glared at his father receiving a glare in return.

"HARRY THOMAS RIDDLE I WILL DO AS I PLEASE IM THE ADULT YOU'RE A CHILD"

"Dumbledore is planning something by outing her you're adding another piece to the chessboard for him to play with"

"Harry its happening, whether you agree on it or not"

Harry had tears filling his eyes at the thought of something happening to Pansy

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER, DO YOU WANT HER TO BE WITH MOTHER"

Harry could see that he had pushed a button, but he didn't care, all he cared about was pansy. Tom's eyes were glowing red "HOW DARE YOU, YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT OR I WILL –"

"WHAT YOU WILL KILL ME, GO AHEAD, YOU HAVE WANTED TO FOR YEARS NOW, SEND ME TO MY GRAVE, ILL MEET PANSY THERE AFTER DINNER!"

Tom eyes went back to normal "That wasn't what I was going to say Harry"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOUR GOING TO GET HER KILLED" power was surging inside the chamber Tom could feel it, he wanted to calm Harry down but make Harry see his side"

"Harry im doing whats best for her, she needs the protection of my name" Tom was speaking calmly knowing the slightest thing could set Harry's magic off, when it was like this.

"SHE HAS ENOUGH PROTECTION WITH THE NAME SHE HAS OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO THE TROUBLE OF CHANGING HER NAME, YOUR NAME DOESN'T HAVE PROTECTION IT HAS A TARGET"

"HARRY LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

"NO, IF SHE DIES BECAUSE OF THIS I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF, OR WORSE LET YOU LIVE KNOWING YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD"

Tom saw Harry's eyes glisten with Red as he started to storm off toward the exit before he left Tom heard Harry yell. "RIGHT NOW I REALLY WISH I WAS HARRY POTTER" Tom felt a tug on his heart, his son hated him, he was going to follow Harry and stop him when Fred and George apperated next to him.

"I wouldn't do that" George smiled

"Yeah when Harry's mad let him cool of then he will be okay" Fred added

"After all we known him longer" they said in perfect unity

Tom sighed "His magic is stirring someone needs to calm him down before he does something stupid"

Fred and George nodded "Not always, he has always had a bad temper, I assume its from you, if he stays by himself long enough he is able to calm himself, its very rare that he has to calm himself though" Sirius spoke as he appeared.

"I just saw Harry, I assume you told him" Tom nodded

Draco walked into the common room as he noticed Harry destroying it. He was throwing furniture, books; ink bottles basically anything he could get his hands on. Draco immediately moved to Harry's side trying to stop him.

"Harry calm down" Harry looked at Draco his red eyes gleaming

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MY FAHTER IS GOING TO GET MY SISTER KILLED"

"Harry Pansy wants to go through with this, she wants to please your father" Harry stared at Draco "SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO, SHE IS RISKING HER LIFE, FOR HIS HAPPINESS"

Harry sunk to the floor head in knees; he was rocking back and forth, until Draco put his arms around him. "I don't want her to do it either, me and Hermione tried to talk her out of it, but it's a risk she wants to take"

Harry lifted his head to look at Draco, his eyes were normal again; tears were leaving wet trails down his face. "Why, why does she want to, the whole thing is so stupid"

Draco had knots in his stomach but knew he had to tell Harry "Its there plan, their doing it to take some of the attention off of you and onto her". Harry's tears ran faster down his face.

"So that's why father wouldn't listen, their plan is to make another target, to keep me safe… I don't see how they are just going to make me sit and watch… im not going to dinner, I can't go, I can't watch"

Draco sighed "Don't be silly Harry; she needs you to be there, in case something does happen, we will need your help, to keep her safe"

Harry stared at Draco "Now its your turn to be the silly one for two reasons, one your sitting on a wet inc patch, two; you, Neville, Hermione and Luna can keep her perfectly safe without me, I cant watch her paint a target on her back Draco she is my sister"

Draco looked at his pants they were covered in lilac coloured ink" couldn't have told me sooner huh?"

Harry chuckled half heartedly "just noticed"

Harry stared at the floor. " Harry she needs you, you may not support her decision, but she needs you to be there by her side ready to jump at anyone who tries to hurt her, she needs you to be her brother"

"She has Sev" Harry quickly put in

"Sev isn't her twin, you might not have know her as long as me but you understand her better then anyone she needs you"

Harry stared at Draco in awe "Since when are you smart and so god damn convincing"

Draco raised his head and puffed his shoulders "I don't know what your talking about im always like this" Harry smirked and they burst into laughter together.

When they finally stopped laughing, Draco went to their dorm to change his pants. Harry decided that he better clean the common room before anyone saw it in such a state.

He waved his wand across the room "Reparo" the whole room started to move around him, bits and pieces meeting each other in mid air, soon the room was back to normal.

Draco came back, he smiled at Harry, he was happy he managed to calm him down before he did something rash.

Harry walked over to Draco and kissed him passionately; Draco was shocked at first but sunk into the kiss. Harry licked Draco's lips asking for entrance, causing a gasp from Draco, Harry seizing his chance explored his cavern; both were fighting for dominance Harry loosing the battle.

Draco pushed Harry onto the couch then slid on top of him, not once leaving his mouth from Harry's, Harry tried to fight for dominance by rolling onto the floor, but Draco just rolled over once more.

Harry started to unbutton Draco's uniform, Draco helped him remove the shirt, and Draco did the same to Harry as Harry was feeling the flexing muscles on Draco's chest, soon after their pants followed.

Tugging gently on Harry's half-erect cock, gripping it firmly and setting a brisk pace. Harry felt his breath accelerate and heat rise under his skin despite his insecurity. He heard himself making small, pleasured sounds as his erection piqued. Draco stroked him teasingly, slowly, and Harry felt his pleasure mounting inside him, building in his abdomen.

"Draco, please, faster" he pleaded quietly.

"Louder, Harry."

"No…" Harry shook his head, resisting.

"Yes, Harry. I know you want me. Tell me, louder." Draco's head fell between Harry's legs, which had spread seemingly of their own accord. He took just the head of Harry's erection into his mouth, licking insistently, tightening his mouth around the shaft and humming lightly as he took Harry in deeper. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure through Harry's body. He moaned loudly, unhindered now. Draco dug his nails into Harry's hips, _a signal, _Harry thought. Harry took the hint and spoke through his pleasure, louder now: "Draco, please, oh yes, so, so good, don't stop!" Strangely, hearing himself speak the words aroused him even more. Draco chuckled, sucking hard as Harry began bucking his hips involuntarily. Draco shocked him when a pale, slender finger began tracing his entrance. The sensation sent him plummeting over the edge, coming hard in Draco's mouth and calling out desperately.

Draco let Harry go, kissing him deeply, letting Harry taste himself on his lips. "Now it's my turn. On your hands and knees, if you don't mind"

"Draco…" he began, but the feeling of a lubrication spell at his entrance made him shiver

"I wont do anything that will hurt you Harry, it might hurt at first but it will be replaced by pleasure don't worry, if you don't want to do it we wont its up to you"

Harry nodded. "Are you sure about this Harry"

"y-yes"

"Harry, sit up and turn over onto your hands and knees." Draco whispered cupping Harry's arse and stroking his skin. "I want you so bad" with a light kiss to Harry's cheek, of all platonic places. Harry shuddered and obeyed; displaying his tight ass Draco mounted him and slowly slid inside his lubricated entrance. A twinge of pain brought a grimace to Harry's face, but then Draco began to move inside him, and it was replaced by pure pleasure. Draco went slow at first but got faster as time progressed. A string of unintelligible words and sounds fell from Harry's lips as Draco set a pace faster than anything Harry had felt before. A pale hand reached around and gripped the base of Harry's cock, keeping him from coming prematurely, as the blonde panted hotly in his ear, "You like this huge cock moving inside your ass my skin on your skin?

"Yes, Draco, oh hell yes"

"Good." With this Draco released him and his orgasm hit him full force. He saw stars and then his vision went white. He collapsed onto the

Floor as Draco's climax followed. They lay collapsed on the floor, straining to catch their breath. Draco stood slowly, retrieving his scattered clothes from the carpeted floor. He tossed Harry his discarded articles, as he started putting his back on.

When they were both fully clothed they both realized, how lucky they were that no one had walked in and caught them in the act. "So are you going to dinner Harry?"

Harry looked over at Draco and nodded "you put up one hell of an argument"  
>They both laughed as Aiden walked in, Harry was glad he walked in now and not five minutes ago.<p>

Draco glared at Aiden and Aiden gave Harry a pained look "Hay Harry"  
>Harry looked over at Draco, who was still glaring "Hey, Draco and me are just heading down for dinner, care to walk with us"<p>

Aiden looked over at Draco and then back at Harry "I would rather not, besides you look like you were having fun until I walked in" He then disappeared into his dorm.

Draco turned over to Harry and whispered "how can you be nice to him after what he has done" Harry whispered back "I have to act normal or Dumbledore might act rash".

Draco's look softened as he realised Harry was right "your right im sorry"

They then headed down to dinner, Harry stomach tying knots as he thought of what might happen


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost a year, I recently graduated high school and without the stress I should be able to post more often. I want to thank you for being patient and reading my story!**

Harry's mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of different plans; he wanted to be ready for anything. He was unaware that Pansy was talking to him until Draco squeezed his hand under the table, having escaping his trance he looked at Draco stupidly "what". Draco laughed at him " blimey Harry, your more nervous then what Pansy is" Draco moved his head in the direction of Pansy who was sitting directly in front of them looking pale, she gave them a nervous smile. It turns out she was trying to convince Harry that everything was going to be okay, she should have known that would never work.

"Pansy it's not to late, you don't have to this" he pleaded with his sister, desperately trying to convince her that this was not a good idea, but just like himself, Pansy was stubborn, once her mind was made up, there was nothing to be done to change it. Pansy shook her head violently " Harry I have to do this". Harry was about to reply back to Pansy when she stood up and cast a voice amplifying spell. Harry's heart was beating so fast he was sure that anyone could hear it, he wasn't ready for this.

"Attention everyone, all eyes on me, thank you" Pansy smiled at the great hall like she didn't have a care in the world, she continued once the attention of the great hall was all focused on her. As she started to speak she stepped onto the Slytherin table giving everyone a better look who was talking, Harry wanted to scream at her for making herself a target, but he couldn't find his voice, his breathing was to rapid, he was scared for his sister. "Now all of you should know by now is that Harry Potter is Voldemort's son, and therefore is a Riddle" the hall all nodded, it was old news by now that Harry's family tree had recently changed. " what you don't know is that, Harry has an older twin sister who as we'll attends Hogwarts"

The hall was loud with chatter, people guessing who they thought could possibly be Harry's sister. " she used another last name or her protection, after the outing of Harry, it has been decided that the daughter is to be revealed to the public" everyone was hanging off her every word, some already guessing that she was the one that was being spoken of. "I am Pansy Riddle, Parkson was my fake name, Harry Riddle is my brother and we share Voldemort as our father.

The hall went into a riot, just as Harry expected, most people knew of Harry's skill with the wand and were scared of him, therefore only the most brave or the most stupid would dare attack him, the same could not be said for Pansy. The whole hall were sending curses at Pansy which she fought off easily, showing off her skill, however soon it became to much for her as more people joined in. Harry and Draco began helping her. Harry saw Sev give him a worried look before joining in, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Cedric were fighting a few Gryffindor. Remus and Sirius were casting spells onto Harry, Draco and Pansy trying to protect them all.

Harry knew this was going to happen and yet Pansy and his father wouldn't listen to him, he was casting spells left right and centre, his anger fuelling his magic to never miss the target. He saw in the distance Dumbledore sitting in his chair calmly as if the chaos around him didn't exist. Harry's magic was boiling up inside him, just as he was about to attack Dumbledore, he heard Pansy cry out. He quickly turned toward his sister, to see her pulling out a knife from her chest, as the knife came out she looked at the knife and then at Harry, and fainted.

Harry caught her before she fell down, he looked around for her attacker, he spotted Theo smirking before turning and walking away. He looked back own at Pansy no saw that her breathing was becoming faint and weak. "Pansy, please don't die, please... Pansy don't die I need you" he felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged Pansy. His magic was building up and up, he then screamed and let it out... Disarming everyone in the hall, besides those who he trusted. Everyone turned toward Harry, Hermione had tears streaming down her face t the sight of her friend unconscious and losing blood and the other in pain because of it. Severus saw Dumbledore's shock, clearly he didn't think Harry was that strong. Dumbledore then stood " take Miss Riddle to the hospital wing, everyone who attacked stay behind, the others may go with Harry"

Harry knew that Dumbledore was only acting the concerned headmaster to keep up appearances, he was to concerned about Pansy to care. He muttered some spells to protect them, he climbed off the table with Pansy in his arms. She groaned as he moved her so that she was easier to carry, Harry tried to stop the tears from escaping but the continued to leave wet trails down his cheeks. " she's going to be okay Harry" he heard Sirius say beside him.

Harry turned to him, his face full of anger despite the tears " YOU CANNOT PROMISE THAT... SO SHUT UP" Sirius gave Harry a hurt look, but Harry didn't care, all he wanted was for everything to be okay, and he wasn't sure that it would be. The walk from then on was dead silence, once they arrived Harry placed Pansy on the nearest bed and a panicked Madam Pomfrey kicked them out so she could work her magic...literally.

Harry sat right in front of the hospital wings doors, not moving or making a single sound, Remus had left to inform Tom on what had happened. Draco had comforted him for a while wiping his tears away, Pansy was like a sister to Draco and was just as worried as Harry. Hermione was crying in Cedric shoulder who was whispering soothing things to her in the hopes to calm her down. Harry was grateful for Draco's comfort, he tried to return it but he couldn't seem to find the right way, though Draco knew this and found comfort that Harry would let him comfort him, keeping his mind off the horrible things that had happened.

The hours past and Harry had ordered Draco away for rest promising to wake him if any news was given. Harry was left alone in front of the hospital wing... Waiting. And that's just what he did, he refused to eat or sleep until he knew his sister would be okay. It was well in the morning when Madam Pomfrey finally opened the doors giving Harry the knees that Pansy would be fine, however she wouldn't wake up for a couple of days for her body to recover, Harry had asked couldn't a potion heal her and she responded with " The body heals better by itself, don't worry she isn't in pain and will be given potions to help her heal faster but I have done all I can do" Harry thanked her and walked in to see his sister.

Pansy was still very pale, Harry sat beside her, he held her hand while sobbing into the bed. Wishing that it had been him instead of her, he knew it was stupid but he felt like it was his fault if he hadn't been outed as Voldemort's son she wouldn't have thought she had to. Harry was soon joined by Draco and Hermione. They all talked to Pansy in the hopes she could her, they told her how Dumbledore was now under questioning by the minister as to why he had let the riot get so out of hand and let a student get hurt, how he might be forced to retire. Harry was glad that some of this had fallen back to Dumbledore as he had part blame to why this happened, but to the others dismay Harry was more angry at his father then Dumbledore.

The hospital wing was now full of students who were unable to break their own curses, Madam Pomfrey would not give up nagging Harry until he had let her check him over since he was in the middle of the action next to Pansy. She bandaged up his hand as it was badly sprained from the way he had caught Pansy.. Of course he could take a potion he told her to keep it for someone who really needed it.

It had been days since Pansy had been stabbed, the group took turns in guarding her in case Dumbledore wanted to finish Theo's handy work. Harry refused to be there when Tom came to visit, he would come every day under Polyjuice, he wanted to talk to Harry but Harry would refuse.

Harry now sat by Pansy's side talking about how classes were back on and how Dumbledore had been suspended as headmaster until trial, he promised to help her with the workload once he woke up and that they would go into hogshead and grab a butter-beer and talk gossip like she always wanted. Hermione had arrived to relieve him, when he felt Pansy squeeze his hand, when he looked back to her he saw that she was awake and was giving him a weak smile. " I'll hold you to that" Harry laughed. " so you could hear us then?"Pansy nodded color had started to return to her cheeks. Harry hugged her tightly which she returned " I was so worried about you" Pansy had tears steaming down her cheeks " don't be I have you to protect me" she laughed as Harry smiled at her. Hermione rushed to give her best friend besides Harry a hug.  
>" Harry here barley left your side, Draco had to drag him away on many occasions" Pansy shook head " sounds about right"<p>

Soon they we're joined by Madam Pomfrey who told them she would be allowed out in a couple of days. Everyone came to visit, it was when Tom walked in that Harry walked out with a blonde walking behind him. Once they reached the common room Draco spoke. " you need to talk to him Harry" Harry shook his head " no, he did this to Pansy, he is the reason she lies defenseless". Draco sighed " she's okay, she woke up" Harry opened the door to their room and Draco followed shutting the door." that isn't the point Draco, she could have died, she would have"

Draco walked over to Harry and kissed him, they stood their for what seemed like hours, they hadn't had this kind of contact since the incident, they had barley had time to alone to speak let alone anything else. Draco pushed Harry onto his bed, straddling his hips, his lips never leaving Harry's. One by one he un did Harry's shirt, once the shirt was of he kissed down Harry's neck down onto Harry's chest. He took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth sucking, then biting down hard and sucking again causing Harry to moan and buck underneath him, his hand played with the other nipple until he switched.

The noises Harry was making were enough to get him aroused let alone the feeling of Harry's erection rubbing against his own every time Harry bucked. D-d-dr-Draco s-st-stop t-t-teasing p-pl-please Harry groaned as he bucked into Draco once more. Draco decided to oblige, Harry needed this as much as him the contact. He ripped Harry's pants of and quickly his mouth was on Harry's pulsing member. He moaned causing Harry to buck into his mouth, the vibrations giving him sensations that he loved. Draco moved up and down quickly, faster and faster before slowing down, to turning his lover with the slow pace, that felt good.

Soon Draco removed his mouth all together. Harry watched as Draco slowly stripped teased in front of Harry, Harry watched with nothing but lust in his eyes and it was all that Draco wanted to see. He didn't want to see the hurt in eyes anymore, this was everything Draco had missed the last couple of days, the lustful looks that harry was giving almost enough to make Draco cum right then.

Once Draco was completely naked Harry pushed Draco down, repeating what Draco had done to him he kissed down to his nipple and bit own hard before sucking. This didn't last long however Harry couldn't help himself, he licked the tip of Draco's member running his tongue around the tip before placing the whole thing in his mouth, faster and faster he went, he returned what Draco had done once more and moaned and enjoyed Draco's reaction he repeated it again and again until Draco couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of Harry reversed the situation so Harry was straddling Draco.

Harry knowing what Draco wanted lifted himself onto Draco's member, groaning with pleasure as it went further in inside of him, he didn't move at fist he enjoyed the Feeling of Draco inside of him. He soon grew impatient and moved up and down quickly letting Draco go deeper inside of him, soon Draco hit his sweet spot and Harry made sure that he hit that spot each time. " oh- d-Draco".

Their moans were so loud they were sure they would be heard over the silencing charms. Draco moaned as he came into Harry who rode out the orgasm until Draco was finished. Draco the pushed Harry off and went on his hands and knees. " Draco are you sure" Harry asked wide eyed Draco smiled " positive"

Harry whispered a lubrication spell before entering Draco slowly, he waited until Draco said he could move, then he started to pound slowly in and out of Draco. When he hit Draco's prostate, Draco ordered him to go faster. Harry did so completely loosing himself to the pleasure of pounding in and out of Draco. " yes- Harry yes...right there...right there" Draco groaned as Harry hit his prostate again and again. Harry noticed that Draco was aroused again, moved his hand up and down his member matching the pace as he pounded into Draco.

As Draco came once more Harry felt him clench around him bringing him to his climax. Their breathing was heavy, Harry pulled out of Draco kissing. Draco pulled him close. " I feel bad I came twice, you only got to once" Harry chuckled " don't worry, you can replay me later" They laid there for a while before drifting off to sleep.

***  
>Harry woke with Draco gone, he left a note saying he was visiting Pansy. Harry quickly showered and went down to the chamber. When he arrived his father smiled at him " Harry" Harry however walked right up to him and punched him in the face. " it's your fault, she could have died because of you and your stupid pride" Tom raised his hands trying to calm Harry but Harry punished him again. " I WARNED YOU... YOU DID THIS TO HER, SHE ALMOST DIED" Tom could feel Harry's magic once more. " Harry I didn't mean for her to get hurt" Harry shook his head " I FUCKING WARNED YOU, BUT YOU COULDN'T GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE AND THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES... WELL GUESS WHAT I NOW TRUST YOU AS MUCH AS I TRUST DUMBLEDORE"<p>

It was now Tom's turn to get angry "DONT YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM, I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL DO WELL TO SHOW ME RESPECT". This didn't solve anything, all it did was earn him another punch from Harry, blood was know dripping into his eye he tried to blink the blood away. " I HATE YOU... YOU BASTARD, MY SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL, SHE HAD TO FIGHT FOR HER LIFE, YOU DIDNT LISTEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO STAB HER".

Harry tackled Tom onto the groaned punching him three more times, Tom reached for his wand locking Harry I a body binding curse, before healing his face. "LET ME GO!" Harry tried to move but as he knew he couldn't. " Harry listen to me, I know now that I should have listen to you" Harry scowled at his father but he let Tom continue. " I'm sorry, I wanted to kill myself for being so Gryffindor , I was reckless and it resulted in Pansy getting hurt... You can't hate me more then I hate myself" tears where now streaming down her face "your mother would have done the same thing as you, she would have hated me for putting my daughter in danger and getting her hurt"

Tom place his hand on Harry shoulder, letting him out of the body bind. " I lost your mother and I lost you... Please forgive me I can't loose you again, I couldn't live with myself... I could look Pansy in the face if I lost you again because I would know I would have let down your mother" Harry sat up next to his father " I should let you suffer for what you did" Tom nodded looking down. "however I just got a family, I'm not going to let it go...family forgives... If you let anything like this happen again, I won't be as forgiving." He hugged his father who cried into his shoulder until Harry went to go visit Pansy, Draco was right as always he had needed to talk to his father.

**Please review, Hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a weeks since the great hall incident and Pansy was finally being released. Harry wrapped his arm around Pansy and escorted her out. Eyes were following them as they walked down to the dungeons, no one daring to say or do anything thanks to the aura Harry was giving off. Pansy was happy to be leaving the hospital wing finally, it grew boring quickly while everyone was in classes, she even resorted to studying which nearly sent Harry and Draco to join her in the hospital wing. Sev being the only one of the three to have not outed himself couldn't visit Pansy as much as he would have liked despite being her hour of house he would have been showing favouritism and was strictly not allowed. That was why they were heading to his quarters right now.

When Sev saw Pansy he smiled brightly and gave her a huge hug, he did the same to Harry as he hadn't seen him much lately.. In fact no one had if he wasn't with Pansy he was training or studying in the room of requirement. Draco was growing quite frustrated with Harry and had made it a habit to wine to Sev about it despite his complaints. He gave Harry a questioning look. Who just shrugged " I'm fine Sev". Pansy looked at them both confused,

" I though I was the one who just got out of hospital not Harry". Harry snorted and turned to Pansy " I have had quite a busy schedule between visits, his worried I haven't been eating". Her eyes grew before she slapped Harry across the face before Harry could complain she screeched at him. " HARRY RIDDLE HOW DARE YOU MAKE PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT YOU, FOR NO GOOD REASON"

Harry shrugged " I was just looking up about what power Dumbledork thinks I have" the two clearly wanted details he rolled his eyes " later, first we have to get you back to the common room" he pulled on Pansy arm.  
>" I don't need a baby sitter Harry, I am capable of looking after yourself"<br>Harry rounded on her "yeah right look where that got you a ticket to the hospital wing"  
>Pansy was outraged " your the one to talk, you have been admitted there so many times you have your own private room"<p>

She stormed off before Harry could say anything in return. Sev turned to Harry " she is right you know" Harry gave Sev a glare before marching out full intention to follow Pansy but found himself in front of the Gryffindor portrait. He hadn't seen Hermione since Pansy had been put in the hospital and decided now was as good as time as any to pay her a visit.

Harry walked into the girls common room and immediately walked out eyes shut. He waited a few minutes before asking " is it safe yet". He heard Hermione yell black a yes however he still walked in eyes shut and hands in front of him like a zombie. " holy shit Hermione, if your going to go at it like rabbits put wards up" he heard a low chuckle which of course belonged to Cedric " we did mate but your magic flare destroyed it"  
>he then heard a sigh "honestly Harry it is safe open your eyes for Merlin's sake".<p>

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a bright red Hermione who obviously was dying of embarrassment and a shirtless Cedric putting on his wrinkled shirt. " your lucky it was me and not someone else, student teacher relations remember don't be so reckless.. Go to the room of requirement next time" Hermione nodded looking ashamed that they hadn't thought about that, she knew that Cedric being her was crucial after all Dumbledore trusted him. He decided to change the subject quickly. " me and Pansy had a fight" that was it then and there all three made an oath to never speak of this again. " oh Harry what about this time" Harry sighed " about her being reckless" Hermione laughed and so did Cedric Hermione was laughing so hard she had to use Cedric to keep her up. " Harry that conversation should not be coming from you, that's so hypocritical"  
>" that's pretty much what her and Sev said and I know I just worry about her"<br>Hermione gave him a look that said 'your kidding right' " Harry we all do, but we all worry about you to... We haven't seen much of you in weeks"

" I had to know what Dumbledore meant by my power"  
>Hermione gave him the look again" we can help you know"... " wait you said had, so you know ..ohhh you so have to spill"<br>Harry rolled his eyes " meeting later"  
>Hermione gave Harry puppy dog eyes " later"<p>

*********************************************************************************************************************  
>It was way passed midnight and everyone was down in the chamber Draco was holding Harry's hand just glad to see Harry was okay. Everyone was growing in patient not knowing what Harry did was driving them crazy. Even the twins were quite literally bouncy off the walls. " Harry hurry up and spill" Tom ordered. Sev, Sirius and Remus nodded next to him clearly worried. Everyone's eyes were on him now and everyone refused to move. " okay by now you should all know that Dumbledore wants the power I possess" nods came from around the room. " until a few days ago, I had no idea what power he meant"<br>" YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR DAYS" everyone gave Sirius an annoyed look for interrupting Harry. " I was looking at our family roots and not only is our family descendent from Salazar but from our mums side I'm related to Merlin himself" everyone was in shock except Tom he knew this much but didn't understand what it all meant.  
>" there is a prophecy, when the lines of Merlin and Salazar mix they will create an heir with the greatest magical power the world will ever know"<br>Pansy was next to speak " but it could me I'm older the older twin.. So why would Dumbledore come after you"  
>Harry nodded " it is said the heir will have the magical core of a mature wizard when first born... There is a spell to check magical core ratings.. My guess is Dumbledore heard of the prophecy and performed the spell and found it was me"<p>

Everyone looked at Harry sadly " he faked the other prophecy he wanted me to destroy the power so he would be known as the greatest wizard of all time"Harry nodded to Tom " yes but when that failed he learned that on my seventeenth birthday would be when most of my power will be inherited... I will be weakened as this happens,he plans to suck out my powers for himself take over the world and leave me a muggle"

Everyone was in shock,they knew Dumbledore was bad but to think he would still a seventeen year olds power was just low. " Harry our birthday isn't to far away" Harry nodded " don't worry Pans, we have plenty of time to plan and bring Dumbledore down nothing will happen to me promise" Draco whispered in his ear " I'll hold you to that"

" we all will" everyone else chorused and Harry laughed " on a happy note everyone Pansy was released from the hospital wing today"

They chatted happily until three o'clock and decided that it was time for bed after all Harry and his friends had end of year exams later that week.

Once Harry and Draco were back in their room. They were on each other as Harry had put it earlier like rabbits. " oi that's my favourite shirt" Harry moaned as Draco bit his sensitive spot on his neck hard enough to leave a mark. He trailed his nibbled leaving marks all the way to Harry's nipple which he the bit and sucked. Harry bucked from underneath Draco. " stop being a fucking tease already" Draco reached down and pulled Harry's pants, before taking off his own clothes painfully slow for Harry's liking. Harry bucked again " draaaco".  
>Draco slowly lowered himself onto Harry until Harry was completely inside him. " oh god" Harry moaned as he filled Draco. Draco moved fast, making Harry moan louder and louder " you like that Harry". Harry had lost all words so he just kept nodding. Harry bucked into Draco driving him further he hit Draco tremble as Harry hit his sweet spot so he did it again and again. Enjoy seeing the trembling Draco. Harry reached up and stocked Draco's member each time he filled him. There moaned in harmony as they both came... Calling eq others name. Harry cast a cleaning charm on them both before getting dressed and curling up with Draco.<p>

Athena curled up on Draco chest resting her head on Harry's. She hissed that she had missed them before falling asleep. Harry chuckled and stroked her head. "H-Harry" Harry looked down at Draco he had tears sliding down his face " what's wrong dray" he pulled Draco closer to him. " I'm scared about everything, that I'm going to loose you... That we are all going to lose you" Harry chuckled lightly " no ones going to loose me dray I swear, if we don't defeat him before I become seventeen... I'll hide away until I have my powers" Draco nodded. Harry stoked his hear until Draco fell asleep that didn't stop Draco from dreaming of Harry dying in his arms however and he woke up crying before Harry cooed him back to sleep.

In the morning when Harry and Draco stepped out of their room they were bombarded by Pansy's complaints about their noise last night. " it's bad enough hearing it when it's other people it's just worse Harry's my twin...use charms lest time" Harry and Draco just laughed the whole way down to the chamber once they were there is was business they had someone's doom to plan.

**sorry about updating slowly and having such a short chapter Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG IM SO SORRY! I know it's been ages since my last update, I promise I haven't forgotten this story, I've been real busy with uni and have had a real bad case of writers block, I know that sounds like an excuse but I really am sorry haha. I know the chapters short but it's all I could come up with for now. Thank you for reading if anyone still reads this story.**

Planing someone's doom was a whole lot harder then Harry thought it would be. Tom groaned " I hate this "

Harry smirked " of course you would I mean all the times you planned my doom they never worked out did they"

Others laughed while Tom glared "Harry it is not funny I could have killed my own son"

Harry chuckled "oh please your power will never match mine, most powerful wizard ever remember" now everyone glared at him.

"Harry it isn't funny, people are trying to kill you for it" Hermione growled.

"Yeah mate-"

"You shouldn't joke-"

"About that stuff, that being said-"

"They have to go through us first" Fred and George smiled at Harry.

"And me" Sirius whacked his shoulder smiling

"Me to" Draco nodded

"Me three" Remus chuckled.

"I'll protect you from the nargles" Luna giggled

"I'll always stand with you Harry" Neville nodded

"And us" Pansy Sev and Tom chorused.

" they won't get passed us" Hermione and Cedric said in harmony " we will kick their asses if they dare try and come anywhere near you" Cedric chuckled

"That settles it then no plan needed" Harry went to walk away before Tom grabbed his collar " not so fast, I have to be here so, so do you"

Harry groaned "besides as you seem to be the master of plans, we need you here" Tom smirked.

Harry groaned "my planning skills come from you...they suck, I work well with pressure...last minute action ya know"

"You survive on pure luck Harry" Sev shook his head

"And it works doesn't it" Harry pointed out smiling "I'm still alive. Aren't I?"

"You have almost died on many of those occasions Harry"

Harry smirked "but I didn't, I'm alive and well oh dear brother of mine.

"Regardless of your luck we have to form a plan or I will lock you in the highest tower of a castle like a princess"

Harry paled Draco nudged him " your my princess"

Everyone groaned "please not here, that's my brother" Pansy pretended to vomit. Fred and George wolf whistled however.

"I'm not a princess, who needs rescuing... I can look after myself" Harry demanded.

Tom rolled his eyes "yes because you've done so well in the past"

Harry's face was getting red " I survived everything Dumbledore or you have thrown at me all these years, hell I survived the Dursley's without magic, I can look after myself"

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's waist "no ones questioning you, we just want to make sure your safe"

Harry pulled Draco into a quick kiss. "I love you" he whispered as pulled away.

Draco smiled " I love you to"

"Oh get a room" Pansy yelled laughing.

"We all worry about you Harry" Sev gave Harry a quick smile.

"I know" Harry rolled his eyes

Five hours later and they had come up with a plan, Harry would finish his exams like usual and pretended like he still had no clue on what Dumbledore had planned for him or that he knew of the power he was soon to posses. Luckily for them as Sev had put it, Harry and Pansy's birthday was on the summer break so it would be easier to keep Harry away from Dumbledore's clutches. Harry had spoken then claiming Dumbledore would do something to lure them out, it would be obvious. The plan was when Dumbledore made the move they would be ready and everyone will meet the old coot and destroy him before he could ever see what's happening. They were was quite an argument about Harry being they but Harry was stubborn and got his way despite the fact that everyone felt it was to dangerous for the boy.

/

Harry walked through the corridors scowling he had Draco Pansy Hermione, Cedric and Sev following him. "You know this is too obvious"

"Its for your protection" Cedric tried to reason.

Harry rolled his eyes "Dumbledore will know in seconds that something happened Cedric your supposed to be his spy but he will realise something's up when you never leave my side and Sev your supposed to hate me still"

Hermione nodded "I agree with Harry, he still has us and we if you insist Neville and Luna can join us"

"I don't need more body guards" Harry growled

"Shut up" Pansy slapped Harry on the back of his head. " we need to keep you safe, don't you see we have lost you to Dumbledore once don't put us through that again" Pansy had tears forming in her eyes, Harry pulled her in a tight hug. "Nothing is going to happen but if I have a million and one people following me Dumbledore will know... Don't forget I just got you guys I don't want to loose anyone because of me"

Pansy sobbed a bit into his shoulder but nodded. They agreed that Harry had enough people to watch over him during his stay at Hogwarts. Once the holidays began that's when the real danger would start.

**Please review... It makes me happy even if I don't deserve it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Pansy looked around nervously and it was starting to get on Harry's nerves. "Stop it, right now...Pansy I swear to Merlin"

Pansy's hair swung wildly as she turned to face Harry. "SHUT UP, we are leaving today...I have a feeling that today is the day Dumbledore is going to try something"

Harry scoffed "good it means we can get the battle over and done with then"

Pansy slapped him across the face... It had been quite a habit the last few days. "Harry this is serious, your life is in danger"

Harry rolled his eyes "so is everyone who tries to save me... I'm better at working alone Pans I always have"

"Don't start the hero thing now Harry, it's getting old and I'm sick of repeating myself"

Harry turned to her violently "I will not have people continue to die for me" Harry glared at her for good measure "everyone who has stood in the way of my attacker dies...no matter who the attacker, it's a curse that I have to live with, therefore I will no longer stand and watch as someone try's to protect me... I'm going to fight, I don't care about your stupid plan...just try and stop me"

Just like that Harry left a stunned Pansy by herself, tears streamed down her face "oh Harry, your not alone" she whispered to herself

Harry didn't mean to loose it at Pansy, he was just as nervous as she was, he didn't want to loose anyone, he didn't want to sit by and watch someone else die for him. First his mother, then Lilly and James regardless of their beliefs. Even though Harry didn't remember any of them, there were still people who missed them dearly...because of him Pansy never knew her mother, because of him Sev lost his mother and his father lost the love of his life. Because of him Sirius and Remus lost their best friend who had helped them through trouble times. Even though they didn't blame Harry directly he saw the pain, Harry couldn't bare it anymore that is why he had decided to do something very brave and very stupid.

So of course Harry was being Harry.

/

Harry had made a plan on his own, right under everyone's noses, Harry had snuck down into the chamber while everyone was gone and read books in Slytherin's personal library, where he had found a book that told him how to bring his magical inheritance early, it was of course very dangerous and very much illegal, he had to brew a potion and perform a ritual where he was to drink the said potion. Harry had performed the ritual a few days ago, in result he had been in a weakened state, he forced himself to eat, rushing to the toilet twenty times a day to throw up the remains in his stomach

He had been quite surprised when no one had noticed that his spell work had become sloppy, he could perform the spells just very weakly. He had spent the last night screaming as his power fully returned, he had placed silencing charms around his bed to hide this fact, his muscles ached as if he had been trampled by buckbeak but other then that Harry was feeling better then ever... He was now the most powerful wizard ever and no one knew a thing. Harry was going to use this to his advantages, he would protect the ones he loved even if it cost him his own life, they would live on with ought them but Harry didn't think he could live without any of them, they would be safe and that was what Harry wanted more then anything... That and for Dumbledore to die by his own hand of course.

Harry laughed at himself as he made his way to the great hall, this was it... Today he ended this.

The arrangements had already been made, their plan was to have everyone at the end of year feast to guard Harry, whether they were under disguised or not they were there and would be watching Harry like a hawk. A smile crept on Harry's face, when this was over, they were all going to kill him and bring him back just to lecture him again and again how he could have died...but if he saved everyone today he didn't care, it would be well worth it.

Hermione walked over to Harry "what got you so happy"she said sourly

Harry turned to her "go sit down, I need to have a word with our dear headmaster"

Hermione shook her head "no Harry this isn't part of the plan"

Harry smiled "you should know me by now Mione I never listen" he left her there tears streaming down her face as she worried for her friend. He saw his fathers angry glare as he walked toward the headmaster table, he knew it was him he had seen the disguise before. He dared glance at the Slytherin table were Draco and Pansy were shaking their heads at him, sad looks on their faces...they had expected something like this would happen but they hoped for once Harry would do as he was told and stick with the plan.

Harry tried to give them a reassuring smile but it didn't work. He could see Sirius, Remus and Sev glare at him as if trying to scare him into stopping what he was going, trying to make him hide behind the people he loved and watch them die at Dumbledore's hand...he wasn't going to let it happen. He could see Fred and George stare worriedly at him in their disguised forms as if hoping that it wasn't really him they were seeing walking over to them enemy. He had missed Cedric walk over to Hermione to comfort her...he didn't care as long as his friends and family were okay...Harry didn't plan on dying today but if it came to that he would gladly lie down his life as they would do for him.

"DUMBLEDORK" Harry yelled with a huge smirk on his face as the whole hall fell silent and turned wide at Harry, the golden boy was rebelling... They never thought the day would come.

"I am the headmaster Harry, you will show me respect m'boy"

Harry scoffed "I'm not your boy, so please refrain from using your condescending words with me"

"HARRY NO!" Harry turned to see Draco looking rather distraught, it broke his heart... But this was something Harry had to do.

"Shut up Draco sit down, this is between the old coot and me...no one is going stand in my way...I swear to Merlin"

"Having a little lovers spat are we" Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling "tell me Harry when did you come to learn of your powers"

Harry glared at the old man "a couple of weeks after I overheard your conversation with Aiden... I never knew what was up with him until then"

"Oh yes your ex boyfriend" Dumbledore nodded "tell me does your father know of your sexuality"

Harry smirked "oh yes before I did in fact, however lets not stray off the subject...you tried to use me as a pawn to kill my own father or him to kill me"

Gasps were heard around the room that had been a rumour that Dumbledore had known about Harry being Tom's son all along but no one had confirmed it to them,

"Yes, so what... I would would have however one killed and still be rejoiced" Dumbledore hissed clearly not pleases at the fact that this was happening in front of an audience.

"Well your plan backfired regardless old man... I'm the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen" Harry laughed "even after all your planning you loose and I win"

Dumbledore grinned widely "didn't do your research properly did you boy!, you don't receive your true power until you turn of age... You are not yet seventeen... You can't beat me, you have no power"

Harry winked at him "you seem so sure of yourself"

"And you seem rather cocky"

"Your stalling, if I don't have any power, why don't you come down here and settle this once and for all" Harry waited at first it seemed like Dumbledore wasn't going to move but soon enough Dumbledore rose from the headmasters chair and made his way toward Harry, he stopped when he was a few meters away. Harry turned toward the great hall. "This old man" Harry's pointed to Dumbledore "has your utmost trust, as he once had mine... He tried to have me killed to gain the power I was prophesied to receive, just so he would be forever seen as the greatest wizard of all time...so he could live behind a lie and watch all of you blindly follow him, die for him and give him everything he has ever wanted... Power"

Shock was on all faces everywhere they believe Harry, after the previous conversation between he two, they may not like it but they had no choice... They knew it was the truth.

"Regardless you choose to face me before your powers have become mature, you are the idiot I always took you for... Maybe even more stupid, I am yet to decide"

Harry laughed it was the cruelest laugh anyone had ever heard, not even from Tom...it scared the crap out of everyone, chills ran down their spines.

"Oh I have my power and I have Slytherin himself to thank for it, his personal libraries came became my favourite place on earth, very useful indeed"

Fear shone through the old coots eyes for a spit second "impossible"

Harry shook his head " my, my, Dumbledork, you call me the idiot... You really need to look in the mirror"

"You dare-"

"Yes I dare" Harry smiled interrupting people was just so much fun.

Harry raised his hand to Dumbledore and flicked his fingers as if something had been stuck on his fingers. The headmaster flew across the room as if an invisible someone had picked him up and threw. Harry's eyes glittered with happiness "I've become accustomed to my new powers well... I think"

Dumbledore struggled to get up, his old bones trying to resist. "Don't get up, I'll only put you back on the ground"

Of course the headmaster didn't listen and got on his feet anyway, Harry repeated his flick motion three more times until the old man stayed down, harry walked over to him, placing his foot on the old mans chest and pressed down hard as if he were squishing a bug. "Don't you get it old man, it's not about power... Power isn't everything, it's about looking out for others, I get my power from protecting the ones I love, you created me... Your worst enemy... I will being about your end".

Then as soon as he spoke the words a blinding flash of light erupted throughout the room, blinding everyone for a few seconds... When the light vanished the headmasters body was gone, nothing left but a pile of ash, his scream still echoing around the room, along with Harry's cruel laughter. Tom and thanked Merlin for protecting his son. Everyone cheered. Draco along with Harry's friends ran up to him cheering and clapping just as Harry saw black and fell to the ground. Draco caught him before he hit the ground, Draco shook his head, no he wouldn't let his dream become reality.

"Harry you need to stay with me, so I can kill you myself... For pulling something like that"

Harry smiled as his his friends and family surrounded him worried looks plastered on their faces "if I die it was worth it, none of you were hurt... I may have used to much of my power considering I only got it last night"

"Your a fool Harry" Hermione shook her head. Harry watched as his friends and family had tears, the disguises fading as to only surround Harry with familiar faces.

"I won't let you die Harry, I won't live without you again" Tom swore he would find away

"You do that" Harry smirked before he saw black...

**I know I'm a big meany for leaving it like that, is he dead or will he live... Wait and see, if you leave reveries I'll write quicker! So please review I do love me some reviews...thank you for reading I hope you loved the chapter :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update,a lots been going on I had study and sick family members but here it is the long awaited chapter.. Hope you enjoy :) **

Harry was in a lightly lit room, he looked around waiting to see anyone he recognised, but there was no one.. However there was a wooden door, Harry stood and walked over to the door, he paused as his hand enclosed around the cool handle... He could hear voices one belonged to a man and another a woman. He opened the door to be met with two people he never expected to see. Standing there smiling at him, were his fake parents. Lily and James walked up to him and enclosed him in a bear hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes Harry to shocked to even move, what the hell was going on? What happened? Where was he? He had so many questions to ask but that was not of these were the question he asked when lily and James released him.

"Why?"

James smiled brighten "we might have been reunited with our real son when we died, and love every moment of it-"

"However we raised you for the first year of your life and the love we felt was real despite us not knowing that our love was for our son we didn't know we had already lost" lily continued.

James nodded " we are very proud of you, you protect the ones you love and stood up to that old coot"

Lily placed he hand on Harry's shoulder "you saved the world from and evil man and were reunited with your real family and that makes us so happy"

Lilly kissed Harry's cheek and James ruffled Harry's hair "we better get going, someone more important wants to see you, we are lucky they even let us see you"

"Tell Moony and Padfoot that we are glad they stuck by you and that they really need to loosen up, they act too much like adults theses days"

Lilly elbowed James for that last comment but Harry smiled and nodded regardless. "I will"

James gave him one last wink before both disappeared leaving Harry alone in this strange room.

Still as confused as the moment he found himself in the strange room, a chair appeared in front of knew it wasn't there before because it was were James and lily had been standing. Harry sat down still wary, he couldn't remember how he had come to be here. Yet Lilly's earlier words rang in his mind, he had saved the world from an evil man? When did that happen? Then he remembered he did it, he killed Dumbledore he saved his friends and family from any more suffering from that old coots hands. However this still didn't answer Harry's question of why and where he was here and how he got here when the last place he was at was Hogwarts.

That was when Pansy appeared in front of him, Harry smiled brightly before running over to her ignoring the fact that the chair then disappeared as he rose from it. He hugged her "Pansy thank god your all right"

However when she laughed it wasn't Pansy's laugh it sounded nothing like Pansy. Harry pulled away from her slightly and got a better look at her face, it was exactly the same except the eyes, the eyes were sapphire blue, just like Harry's. This wasn't Pansy he knew that now, this woman was his mother.

"Hello Harry" she smiled brightly at him "I knew this day would come"

"Am I dead" Harry asked her confused.

"No, you almost died but I managed to push your soul between worlds, you get to choose if you shall stay or go"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but his mother interrupted mother nodded "go back I know, we will be together again Harry as a family some day, but today is not that day, your father, Sev and Pansy need you"

"Their lives would be better without me, I'm just a magnet for trouble and not the good kind"

She reached out and placed her hand on Harry's cheek

"Oh sweetheart they need you more then they will ever be able to tell you, and you need them, I've watched you your whole life.. You bring out the best in each other"

"I continually place them in danger mum"

"I can also guarantee they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.. Harry they love you"

"I couldn't bare to see them hurt". He smiled at her sadly "I cannot be the cause to their pain, I've already caused them so much"

"Harry if you don't go back, you will be the cause of their pain, honey you have to go back"

"Okay I get it"

She smiled and Harry frowned "It's not fair"

She tilted her head to the side "what do you mean sweetheart"

"I get to see you and they don't, Pansy has never seen you before"

"But she has, she doesn't realise it but I visit her in her dreams... And the others as well"

Harry laughed "dreams huh"

She smiled "only way I can reach them, for some reason I can never get to your dreams"

Harry smiled back "I'll lower my shields from now on while I'm sleeping so you can visit"

"I'll like that... Now it's time for you to leave this place... A certain blonde friend of yours is going hysterical, let's give you back to him before he has a heart attack"

Harry blushed and she gave him a hug before the room around him started to dissolve. She kissed his cheek and whispered " I love you" and then he found himself in the hospital wing.

Harry blinked a few times, to make sure this was not just another dream. He looked around and no one was in sight, however he could hear voices just outside. He smiled knowing everyone would be worried about him but they were safe. As he rose to get up but Madam Pomfrey stopped him, "don't even think about it Mr Potter, I already had to kick out the crowed to treat you, now stay so I can treat you"

Harry sat as he sighed "I feel fine honestly"

"Stay" she pointed at the bed.

Harry frowned "I'm not a dog"

" I spent years in medical training Mr Potter, I'm well aware that your not a dog"

"No but his godfather can turn into one" Sirius came running over to Harry.

"Mr Black I need to check over your godson" she spoke as Sirius gave Harry a bone crushing hug, Sirius ignored her. "Harry your are the stupidest person I have ever met, and my best friend was James"

"I agree with that" Sev smiled at Harry as he entered soon followed by Remus and Hermione. "don't ever scare me like that again"

Draco ran in "HARRY! you are so lucky your alive and okay, or else I would have brought back.. Just to kill you myself"

"Defeats the purpose doesn't it?" Harry smiled as Draco pulled him into a hug and then started kissing him all over the face.

"Harry,you are officially grounded for the rest of your life" Tom came walking in with a red eyed puffy cheeked Pansy, he had his arm around her. "don't do something that stupid again, I swear to Merlin"

Madam Pomfrey yelled a high pitch yell that made everyone stop and stare. "I NEED to check on Mr Potters condition, please give me the space"

Everyone backed up immediately giving her the room and she soon started her assessment of Harry's condition.

/

Harry was cleared out of the hospital wing a week later and everyone had forgiven Harry for his brave and stupid but effective plan. Draco hadn't left Harry's side at all since he woke up that day in the hospital wing. Harry didn't mind, he knew it gave Draco comfort after thinking he had died. The wizarding world celebrated in knowing that Dumbledore was gone, despite not knowing that he had been the dark one all along, they were just happy that the war was avoided. Harry had a much simpler happiness he could finally kick back and relax in the company of the people who loved and cared for him. He could laugh and have fun without the worry of someone trying to kill him. Of course people afraid of him and his family, after all Harry was the most powerful wizard to live since Merlin himself and his father was once known as Voldemort and killed ruthlessly for revenge, Pansy was the schemer and well Sev was just plain scary because that was what he was good at besides potions scaring the crap out of people.

Sev had announced he was Tom's eldest son the day Harry was released, it shocked a lot of people, of course it wasn't as shocking as when Harry was announced nothing could beat that.

Of course Sev's announcement was not the only shocking news. Draco and Pansy had been planning this day ever since the night Harry woke up. Draco had never been so scared in his life, he loved Harry with ever bone in his body and thanked Merlin that he got to wake up next to him everyday. He lived to put a smile on Harry's face, the smile that to Draco lit up the room and put small butterflies in his stomach no matter how many times he saw it, he loved it most when he was the reason that Harry had a smile on his face.

That was he was currently standing on the Slytherin Table in the great hall, with everyone staring at him, of course he didn't notice anyone but the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Harry I know I've made mistakes and I'm not perfect, hell I even made your life hell, during our first few years here"

The hall was silent listening to every word that Draco spoke, Harry had a confused look on his face as he listened to Draco, after all Draco was never this bold, he was standing on a table in front hundreds of people.

"I know what some people think, they think I'm only with you because your Tom's son and my father is one of his followers, truth is I fancied the hell out of you when you were just Harry Potter, not the boy who lived just you"

Harry smiled at Draco "what are you on about?"

Draco smirked "shhh listen, your looks and last name might of changed, but your still just Harry to me, I always told you I saw nothing special about you, I lied... Your the most stupidest bravest person I have ever met, you do everything possible for the people you love and be damned the rest, your beautiful, kind and caring and when you use your brain your one of the smartest people I know... I know I could tell you this everyday and you still won't believe me but I won't ever stop trying to convince you that your worth it"

Draco hopped down from the table and on the ground, he lent on one knee and pulled out a ring and showed it to Harry. Gasps were heard all around except by Pansy and Hermione who were giggling with excitement

"Your worth everything in the world to me Harry, my heart belongs to you and want to prove this to you everyday for the rest of my life, I know we are only young but it's my turn to be reckless, this is something that I'll never regret, I love you Harry Riddle... will you marry me?"

Harry rose from the seat and stared down at Draco with a shocked expression but it soon turned into a smile that would forever live in Draco's memory. "Draco of course I'll marry you, being with you for the rest of my life will never be enough, I love you, so yes of course" he held out his hand and Draco slipped the ring on his finger, Harry pulled it closer for a better look, it was simple silver band, with emerald stones forming the word I love you. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss as the hall bursted with cheers. Soon everyone crowed them shouting congratulations. While Harry was busy talking to Hermione and Pansy, Draco was pulled away by Tom who gave the you hurt him I'll hurt you speech, of course it scared but Draco stated back 'if I ever hurt him, you'll have to get in line because I'll hurt myself'.

"I love you Draco" Harry pulled Draco into a kiss as they danced to music.

"I'll love you forever Harry" Draco kissed Harry's forehead as they continued to dance.

Dinner that night was a party that no one would forget.

**I'm going to write more I promise, but it will probably only a chapter or two more, I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it :) **

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was shaking as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he fixed his collar for the hundredth time. Pansy swatted his hand away from his hair before he could try to fix it.

"Don't you dare ruin in it!" Pansy grinned "it's perfect."

Harry turned around to look at his sister. "I'm sorry Pans it's just I'm not sure I can do this! Did you see how many people are out there?"

Pansy chuckled "oh Harry when you walk out there and see Draco's face, you will forget that any of us are there."

Pansy placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Your about to marry the man who kidnapped your heart, the one you loves you more then he loved his hair, which is something."

This caused Harry to chuckle, "Your right" Harry gestured to himself "How do I look?"

Harry was wearing black dress robes, that shimmered a dark blue when he walked, his shirt was pure black. The robes gave Harry's sapphire eyes a glowing look. Which made him look even more handsome then usual. Pansy pulled him into a tight hug

"You look wonderful Harry, Draco is gonna love it."

Pansy herself was wearing floor length sleeveless gown, which matched the blue that Harry's dress robes shimmered. It was suitable considering should be the one giving Harry away. Her hair was framing her face with loose curls pinned back into dazzling bun.

Harry smiled "By the way, you look amazing."

Pansy grinned "Thanks."

She remembered back to the argument that had plagued Harry and Draco for months during their wedding planning. It was all based on who would walk down the Isle, Draco wanted Harry to do it and Harry simply refused because he didn't want to be seen as the girl in the relationship. It didn't matter how many times Draco had said that it wouldn't matter, Harry had just refused to budge. That was unto Sev had come along and gave them the idea that they both walk out together but from different sides of the alter and meet in the middle. Harry and Draco had found that as a suitable compromise and had agreed. Draco had his father walking him down the isle, and while most people had expected Harry to ask Tom or Sirius he shocked everyone by asking Pansy. When people asked why he had just stated that Pansy being his twin meant they had an unbreakable bond and he wanted to be different.

Pansy smiled at her brother, she was so happy that this day had come finally.

"You ready?"

Harry nodded, Pansy wove her arm around Harry's.

"Let's not keep lover boy waiting then."

Just as the were about to walk out Tom and Severus came in.

"It wouldn't be a wedding without some fatherly advice." Tom smiled.

"Looks like Draco's gonna have to wait a little longer then."Pansy giggled

Severus smirked "No he is getting the same thing I assure you."

Next was Sirius and Remus came in smiling "Couldn't miss your face when you got the fatherly advice"

Harry's face was a look of horror when Tom began talking about his honeymoon, he elbowed Sirius when he would stop laughing, who was now on the floor still laughing."

Harry stopped Tom mid sentence "Dad not that this isn't so very entertaining but this information that was not needed,I'm going to have that picture in my head for the rest of my life"

He turned to Pansy. "Oh dear Sister of mine would you do the honour of oblivating me from this whole five minutes."

Pansy smirked "No that wouldn't be fair considering no one is going to Draco's rescue"

Remus gave Harry a hug "You are going to have the life you deserve Harry, a happy one, despite the torture of hearing your fathers honeymoon secrets, we all came to give you the best wishes for yours and Draco's future."

Harry had tears in his eyes, he blinked them away quickly. Pansy slapped Remus playfully.

"Don't make him cry yet, he will get puffy eyes"

Everyone gave Harry a hug wishing him luck, before leaving to get their seats. Pansy once again looped her arm around Harry.

"Come on let's go get you married to the man of your dreams."

Harry smiled as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. When he reached the doors that led to the room where he would be united with Draco he paused and took deep breaths. Once they received word that Draco was ready, Harry took one last deep breath before the doors opened and the sight he saw took his breath away.

Despite the room being breathtaking with the illusion of falling snow, so not to be as messy. The room glowed a brilliant white, and with the yellow roses planted all of the room giving the room a small sunshine look. It wasn't what had Harry breathless. It was seeing the smile on Draco's face, and how handsome he looked in his dress robes. At first the robes appeared to be white but as Harry got closer he realised it was a shimmering silver that made Draco's eyes shine. Both didn't care about a single person in this room just like Pansy had predicted.

Both stared into each other's eyes smiling both couldn't imagine being any happy then they were right now, they were so transfixed on each other that they didn't realise that they had made it to the alter, and that the wedding photographer was taking some amazing shots of the too completely entranced by each other.

It was Cedric's mother who was the one to marry them. They had wanted someone close to them someone who wouldn't release the weddings whereabouts to the press for money , and that was why Mrs Diggory was currently poking both Harry and Draco to bring them back to earth. Causing the whole room to laugh. Pansy gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before joining the others. Lucius gave his son a hug and joined his wife who was wiping away tears.

Mrs Diggory cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we a gathered he today to witness the bonding of two to become one, Draco Malfoy and Harry Riddle have quite a story, from school rivals to the two we see standing in front of us. These two men prove that there is a thin line between love and hate. Everyone here will agree with me that there is no better match for these two, they complete each other."

Mrs Diggory smiled at the two standing before her, "now we will continue with the wedding promises... Mr Malfoy if you will"

Draco took Harry's hand in his own, his smile as bright as ever. " Harry the day you agreed to marry was the most happiest of my life but has changed because it has been replaced by seeing your face smiling as you walked up to this very alter where we stand. Harry I love you to the moon and back, I'm not sure what I did to deserve you but I thank Merlin everyday and I will never make you regret choosing me to spend the rest of life with. I promise to love and care for you always, I will share everything you, I will be there for you even when you act like a foolish Gryffindor, I promise to be a constant in your life forever, nothing will ever take me away from your side, no matter what you are stuck with me.

Harry took a huge breath and swallowed. He squeezed Draco's hand tighter and gave him a brilliant smile.

"My dear Draco, it was no secret that I did not welcome your advances on me, and that day in our dorm at Hogwarts you asked me to give you a chance, that decision was the best I have ever made because I love you more then anything, we have had our ups and downs but I wouldn't change a thing, it's common knowledge that the day I defeated Dumbledore I was planning to die for you and everyone I love and I would do it again because I promise no one will love you like I do, I will be there for forever and if you can put with me for that long, even longer then forever because Draco you are my happy ending, my happily ever after."

By now more then most of the guests were tearing up.

Mrs Diggory smiled " Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry Riddle as your Husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, in richness and in poor, until death does you apart?"

"I do" Draco answered firmly without hesitation.

"And do you Harry Riddle take Draco Malfoy as your Husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, in richness and in health, until death does you apart?"

"Yes I do" equally firm.

"You may now kiss and unite as one" Mrs Diggory gestured for the boys to kiss.

"I love you Draco" Harry said as he stepped closer to Draco.

"I love you Harry, forever and ever." his arms wrapped around Harry.

"Forever and ever." Harry agreed as Draco's face came closer to his.

"Just kiss already!" The twins called out in harmony.

The two laughed before their lips finally met in a gentle kiss.

The room was now full of cheers and people wiping tears as the watched this beautiful moment between the two.

/

The ceremony soon morphed into the reception which was held at Riddle manor, most were intrigued to finally see the mysterious Riddle manor. Harry and Draco had allowed reporters to come in for the first hour of the reception under the stern warnings that if the bother Harry or Draco they would be immediately removed and not able to publish a thing. Everyone had come up and wished the two well as they sat at the table before they were to dance their first dance as a married couple.

Hermione stood at her table. " I would like to say a few words to my best friend Harry and his wonderful husband Draco, Harry has been like a brother since I met him in my first year of Hogwarts, he was first friend and nothing makes me happier then seeing him the happiest I have ever seen him with Draco, and Draco you better look after him, you two complete each other and I wish you all the best in the future"

Harry smiled as his friend came gave him a hug, tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but it was all about to get much worse.

Pansy was next she smiled wickedly at the two before speaking. "Like Hermione Draco has been like a brother to me ever since we little, he was always there for me when I needed him and then along came Harry my twin, my other half we bonded quickly and I can not imagine the two of you with anyone better my surrogate brother is now truly part of the family and I want to welcome you to the family officially. You two are gonna be legend with your love and I wish you all the luck because you both can be so darn stubborn sometimes and I wish all the happiness that you can ever have."

Lucius quickly rose as Pansy sat. "When Harry was a potter we had a altercation or two, we didn't get along Harry was two far in Dumbledore's clutches but even then I could admire that a mere boy could stand so tall for what he believe in and for those he cared about, when it was found that he was Riddle and Harry's mind was free from manipulations of the old coot I still saw that unwavering strength in Harry and when my son showed his intentions to Harry, Harry was hilarious many other and myself had quite a laugh. Harry I can not think of a better son in law, you stood up for Draco and even though your still a Gryffindor your welcome into the snakes den because you really are a snake in lions clothing and on behalf of my wife and I, I welcome you to the family with open arms and Draco I love you so much and I'm glad you found the one person who you will spend the rest of your life with, you are everything I wanted and more I'm so proud of son"

"Welcome to the family, I look forward to seeing the light you bring to this family I wish you both luck for the future, Draco I am so proud of the man you have become no one could ask for a more better son. and I love you so much and are so glad that you are happy because that is all I ever wanted for you, son we give you your favourite house elf Tippy because we know you love her pudding."Narcissa smiled.

Many other people arose, the twins, Cedric, Severus, Neville and Luna all gave heart warming speeches that brought tears to Harry and Draco. But it was the last two that really brought out the waterworks for Harry.

Sirius and Remus rose together and gave Harry the brightest of smiles. Sirius was the one who spoke first.

"Harry I know James and Lilly were not your real parents but they would be so happy for you and Draco and we have stated on many occasions that even though your not their son we will always love you and even your father agreed to let me to continue as your godfather, I am the proudest godfather there is, you have grown into a strong man who I love as if you were my own son. You and Draco are brilliant together just like I wished for you to have you have found your soulmate. As you know I am the heir to the Black bloodline, during the months it took for you to plan your wedding myself and Remus worked alongside Narcissa and Lucius and I give you this deed to your very own home, the first of many I am sure, we built from Scratch to the Malfoy standard, it's by the see and a wonderful view and I hope you enjoy"

"Harry I believe that Sirius and the others truly have said it all, you and Draco are perfect and it had been my privilege to know both of you and see you both grow into the men you are today. I am truly proud of you and wish all the best, I love you Harry as if you were my own cub you will always be our Marauder in training, I hope you and Draco enjoy your new home and have a happy life together. Draco I'm proud to welcome you to the family we could wish no better person for Harry to find true love... You two better look after each other"

Tom was last to rise he had tears in his eyes, it was the first time anyone had seen him like this since he had found Harry again.

"Harry my dear dear boy, I haven't known you that long but you are son anyone could be proud of, you and Draco deserve to be happy together because together you are strong, your weaknesses become your strengths when you are together. Together you are the stuff of legends, together you remind me of how happy I was with my wife, Draco I welcome you to the family, by giving you and Harry these protective necklace charms since so one already stole the house gift, but this is better because they not just any protection charms, they were the charms that your mother had made for herself and me, I believe she would have wanted you to have to have them and may they grant you the happiness that I had found with her."

Harry and Draco wiped there tears as the accepted necklaces and placed them around their necks. Draco pulled Harry into a quick passionate kiss before leading him out into the dance floor. Harry was glad that he took dancing lessons, he was no professional but he could make it through without stepping on anyone's toes.

The reception was might affair, everyone had a blast for Harry and Draco it was night that they would forever remember. They danced and laughed and fed each other cake this night was perfect, peaceful, all was right with the world.

Everyone cheered as Harry and Draco said their goodbyes, rice was thrown by the twins, Draco was annoyed that he would never get it out of his hair, Harry just laughed and laughed. Grabbing Draco's hand and apparating to their Honeymoon destination.

It was a small private island that Belonged to Severus who had let them borrow it for the weekend.

The minute they found themselves alone their hands were on each other, kissing heatedly they were not going to waste their beautiful honeymoon.

**I'm soooooo sorry that it took my so long to update, between this and other fics and school work it's been hectic, plus I found this chapter difficult to write I have only been to one wedding and I was too little to remember so I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Thank you for reading I really do hope up you enjoyed it, please review. :)**


End file.
